Desert Twilight
by Rend
Summary: After AC, Cloud is finally able to express his feelings towards Tifa. Eventually they both give into their desire for each other, a tale of love, lust, forgiveness and self discovery. Warning: rated for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 any of it's characters or references

Warning this fic is a lemon arch rated(M), it contains CloudxTifa lemons, if you don't know what a lemon is, it contains detailed scenes of the two characters having sex. If you are underage or you find lemons offensive, stop now, don't go on ahead.

Desert Twilight

Chapter 1: Awakenings

There were the boisterous comments from the drunken members of Avalanche that echoed within the walls of the bar, they had defeated Sephiroth for the second time and the disease which had plagued so many, caused so much suffering and threatened to destroy the peaceful little family of Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart had finally been cured.

After their first victory there was so much sorrow that no one felt like celebrating, even when the young ninja girl had literally forced them to have a victory party no one felt like celebrating, but now tow years after and the first real reunion of Avalanche, everyone was happy, Tifa had closed the bar and the eight members had their victory party, but they were also joined by two small children and later in the evening the four members of the Turks. At first they had come to offer their thanks and come to apologize for the sorrow they had caused when they were leaving Reno begged to stay and Rude was dragging him out, but a drunk Cid made a remark about being able to out drink everyone, this had peaked Rude's attention and the two began having a drinking competition, Cid own, then after him came Reno but Cid still won, then after the shameful defeat of the two Turks the other two had no choice but to try to regain the Turks lost honor, Elena stepped up first but lost, then Tseng but he also lost. Everyone seemed content having a good time, Tifa was the one serving drinks, but when her ruby eyes scanned the bar from behind the counter looking for a certain blond-haired swordsman she found him missing. Leaving the ninja-girl in charge, she didn't trust any of the men, she quietly made her way through the house looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found.

'I wonder if he went back to the church' She thought to herself, she was saddened by the thought of him leaving again, but she wouldn't give up on him, she would never give up on him, the dark-haired maiden decided to check one more place before she went of to the church ruins.

Her last option proved to the correct one, he was on the roof of their house, he was standing at the edge of rear of the house looking up at the star filled sky, Tifa didn't know when night had fallen, she had enjoyed the company of all her friends but she was missing the companionship of one, he was still dressed in the attire he used during the day. Tifa silently approached him from behind.

"Cloud," She said carefully.

The blond-spiky-haired warrior turned to the young maiden who stood behind him, she was smiling at him.

"How come you aren't downstairs with the others?" She asked.

There was something about her voice that he loved, it was the sheer sound, no matter if she was angry or sad, it still had a sweet tone.

"I'll be down shortly, I'm not too good with crowds," He confessed.

"But it's just us your friends and well plus a few Turks," Tifa replied as she walked up to him, the two now facing each other, Cloud then walked closer to her, they were now a few inches apart, he looked down into her eyes and smiled, she looked back up at his and smiled also, she loved the colour of his eyes, they were so intoxicating, "What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Nothing really," He replied.

She turned away from him, "It's Aerith and Zack right?" She asked.

"No not even close," He answered.

The answer caught her of guard, her eyes flew wide open as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her smaller form into his, "I was thinking about you, and Marlene and Denzel, I was thinking about our family."

Tifa was now speechless, this was the first time she had heard him refer to them as family, "C-C-Cloud…" She stuttered.

"I'm sorry Tifa for abandoning you, and leaving you to care for two children one of which was dying." His voice was sincere and his head was buried in her raven-coloured hair.

"Tifa I'll understand if you hate me but please understand if I stayed I would have only caused more problems…" He started to confess.

Tifa turned around so she could look up at him, her hands made their way around his neck, she only smiled at him, "Don't worry about it Cloud, it's in the past now," She said in her intoxicatingly sweet voice.

"Tifa can I stay and become a part of your family?" He asked.

"Cloud it's our family, and you're always welcome," Tifa confessed.

The young warrior then hugged his maiden tightly pressing her into his larger form, Tifa didn't fight, she just enjoyed being held in the arms of the man she loved, the only man she ever loved and the only man she will ever love. She closed her eyes and reveled in his touch.

"Tifa," Cloud whispered into her ear.

"Shhh, please I don't want this moment to end," She answered.

"Tifa thank you," Cloud said.

"For what?" She asked.

"For always being there for me," He answered.

"Cloud I've always been here for you," She replied.

"Yeah well I know that now," He added.

A smiled from on two lips, the conversation was similar to one they had almost two years ago.

"And thanks, for never giving up on me," He added again.

"Cloud," Tifa began, "I wanted to say this for so long, but I always got interrupted, I…I…I…" she didn't have time to finish and Cloud released his tight hold on her.

He still held onto her but not as tightly as before, they could now look into each other's eyes.

"It's alright Tifa, I already know, I heard you when you asked me before, and I knew you changed the question," Tifa's cheeks grew as red as an apple's she didn't know what to say or how to respond, "And this Tifa, is my answer."

Then everything stopped, time grew still, the silver light from the overhead moon frozen, the drunken sounds from the bar had stopped, Cloud had done something she hadn't expected him to do, he lowered his head, their noses brushed against each other, and their lips touched, Tifa held her breath when he kissed her, she didn't know if it was real or fantasy, she had dreamt of his kiss for so long it seemed like an uncatchable butterfly, a fleeting dream, something only possible in an alternate reality, but now she closed her eyes as she was taken to heaven as she felt his lips sucking on hers, she then felt his tongue, licking her lips, she didn't know how to respond, her heartbeat seemed to slow to a stop, yet it felt like a racehorse on a track. Then his tongue did something she didn't expect it went between her lips and pried it open, her lover's tongue then began to play with hers, she had never expected her first kiss to be so erotic, she had expected it to be a light peck on her lips and she expected to not to be full of love and lust like the one she was experiencing.

This was Tifa's first kiss, she was twenty-two years old and had never been kissed before, she was girl men lusted after, who would leave their mates just to spend a single night with, but she was strong and dedicated, it started with a small crush as a child when she learnt that he was the one who had saved her, she always wanted a hero and he had saved her, despite taking the village's wrath in the process, she should have corrected the mistake but didn't she was scared then after their meeting on the well and he left, she began missing him terribly, she would read all the newspapers every day hoping to find some news on him, she kept trying and trying to find out more, then when she was in trouble again he came to save her but once again got into an even more dire situation because of it, when she saw him again, he wasn't the same, something was different, but she kept waiting on him and never giving up, after spending some time with him, she realized that the boy she had developed a crush on as a child was the one she wanted, he was her other half, the only one to make her whole.

The two broke apart needing some air, Tifa was panting, Cloud held her with one hand around her waist.

"Is this real?" She asked him, "I don't want this to be another one of my dreams," She said with small tears being formed on the corner of her eyes.

"It's about to become even more real," Cloud said as he took his hand and pressed it against Tifa's female spot between her thighs.

This earned a shriek from the untouched maiden, and smirk formed on the hardened warrior's face.

"Cloud what…are…you…doing?" Tifa forced herself to say as his had began to caress her, rubbing against the black material of her pants but she could feel the effects on her flesh there despite having on underwear beneath, but despite it being a new sensation, she felt intoxicated by it, a new form a pleasure came over her, and she couldn't describe it.

"Tifa," Cloud leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Let's take this to your bedroom, I want to make you mine tonight."

She looked up at him in a haze, he was still rubbing her, much more aggressively than before, she had a hard time thinking straight, but managed to speak, "Cloud…we...still have guests."

"I guess you're right, we'll have to ask them to leave and put Marlene and Denzel to bed first." Cloud stated.

Managing to find the strength to break free from each others, they left the roof just before a cold breeze started to blow and descended into the bar below. Everyone was still having a good time, chatting and being drunk, they didn't see the two enter, Marlene was with Yuffie behind the counter, Denzel was with Vincent in a corner.

"Hey do you think you can beat Cloud in a fight?" Denzel asked curiously.

The mysterious man looked down at the innocent boy who was looking up at him with his child eyes, "I don't know Cloud is pretty strong."

"I know, I heard he defeated that huge dragon, I wish I could have seen it," Denzel said.

"It's not like he did it by himself, we helped him every step of the way," Vincent countered.

"I heard all you did was to give him a boost, that's not much," Denzel retorted, "Hey I heard you can change into a monster, can you show me?" The boy asked changing the subject.

Vincent looked at the boy he was curious and intelligent, but from their conversation it was clear the boy idolized the spiky-haired swordsman.

Eventually Tifa had got everyone to leave, she told them how Cloud was feeling tired from his fights and he wanted to rest, everyone left without hesitation, despite a few being completely drunk they understood he had been through a lot and had almost been killed, Tifa felt guilty using that as an excuse to get them to leave but it was what Cloud wanted and it was what she wanted also. Almost immediately after everyone left, Marlene and Denzel had went to bed, they were both very tired from the day's events and being children they fell asleep right away, this just left the two adults alone in the house. After making sure the place was closed Tifa went back upstairs, she passed but Cloud's room and surprisingly he wasn't there, she though he would probably be on the roof waiting for her, but she found him in the children's room tucking them in, she was relieved, she didn't want her first time to be on the roof of the house but she would do anything for him.

"Hey Cloud who do you think is stronger, you or Vincent?" Denzel asked.

"Huh, that's a funny question, why do you ask?" Cloud answered with a question.

"I just wanna know, I think he's pretty strong," Denzel replied.

"Yes he is, especially in his Chaos form, but don't worry I'm pretty sure I could defeat him," Cloud replied.

Cloud finished tucking the children in and left the room. Meanwhile Tifa had seen him with the children and decided to leave him. She had retreated to her room, where she lay on her bed, soon after laying down she heard the doorknob turn and her blond-haired lover enter, she simply smiled at him. Cloud began walking towards her and she extended her had to him. He graciously took it and pulled her up, once again she was in his embrace, the two had a wordless conversation as they both stared into each other's eyes and was smiling, she knew what was coming and she was ready, she loved him, she always have and always will.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well things are getting steamy, a full blown lemon coming in the next chapter, it's my first time writing one so i don't know how good it will be. When I started I wasn going to write a Cloris fic because well i was turing into a CloudxAeris supporter after reading the novellas but after a conversation with my ex-girlfriend I became a CloTi again and by conversation i mean she threatened to castrate me if i wrote a Cloris fic so here i am, since my first to were well normal i decided my hand at a lemon and well like i said you'll see that in the next chapter. Oh yeah the name of this fic has nothing to do with the story whatsoever I had a hard time coming up with a name so I threw words into a hat and picked two out. 

Oh yeah if you read this fic, leave a review and let me know what you think, i'm always looking for a chance to improve or to know what i'm doing wrong.

Till next time...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 any of it's characters or References and I in no way make any money off this story.

Before you read this chapter I'm sorry to say I didn't include the lemon in it, I knew some of you were looking forward to it so please forgive me it will come in the next chapter i promise, you have my word, but please don't let that stop you from reading this chapter seeing as this leads up to it I reccomend you read it.

Chapter 2: Prelude to Passion

There was an echoing silence within the bedroom of Tifa Lockheart. She stood upright in front of the man she loved, her arms falling to her sides. Their bodies were so close to each other they were literally touching, Tifa looked up at him, she stood in front of her queen-sized bed, there was a bedside table at the head of the bed on her right along with a dressing table though she hardly used it. Cloud stood in front her, slowly his lips descended to hers, Tifa felt as if she was in heaven as she felt her lover's lips on hers. It was share bliss but unfortunately she didn't know how to react, the next thing she knew was that Cloud's tongue had slipped past her lips and was now within hers. Now Tifa definitely didn't know what to do, she pushed hers' towards his and then a new form of pleasure overtook her as she felt him sucking on her lips and his tongue playing with hers, she could only moan in reply to his actions.

Cloud on the other hand knew exactly what to do, though this wasn't his first time he had hoped it was at least be hers' but he knew it was wrong even after he had slept with one of her closest friends before she died. Cloud arms wrapped tightly around her deepening the kiss, he began to suck harder on her lips and became more aggressive with his tongue. After a few minutes they had to break the kiss for oxygen, though he hated what he was about to ask he need to know.

"Tifa?" He asked.

The young maiden looked up to him with her innocent eyes.

"I was just wondering if you ever…I mean did you ever make love to anyone else before?" He asked straightforward.

Tifa just smiled at him, she then rested her head on his chest, she took in a deep breath and finally spoke, "Would it matter if I did?" She asked.

Cloud had never released Tifa from his grip, but her last statement made him uneasy he was being selfish and he knew it, "No it won't but I hate the thought of someone else having you, I want to be your only one." He stated.

"Well I've never even had a real boyfriend before," Tifa replied, "Cloud you're the only one I wanted, the only boy that I ever loved, and the only one I would ever want to make love to." She put clearly, "What about you, am I your first?" She asked.

Cloud didn't know how to respond, his body was giving him two different answers, his brain was telling him to lie to tell her that she was his first so that she won't be hurt, while his heart was telling him to tell her the truth, she was being honest with him, he should return her honesty with his. Taking in a deep breath, Cloud held her by her shoulders and lifted her away from his chest, she still had her arms wrapped around him, and looked down into her eyes, he was smiling at her, she knew from his reaction that her dream of they being the first and only for each other was not true.

"Cloud you don't have to say anything," Tifa said before he could speak, she lowered her head not looking into his eyes anymore, "Did you ever sleep with Aerith?" She asked.

Cloud was solemn he closed his eyes, "Yeah," he replied.

"Were there any others?" She asked again.

"Yeah," He replied in the same solemn tone.

Quickly before she could react he hugged her tightly, "I'm so sorry Tifa, I sorry I wasn't faithful but know now what I feel is true and I'll never be with anyone else except you." The blue-eyed warrior stated.

"Cloud, you have nothing to apologize for, it's not like we were together or anything," Tifa replied, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"But still, you kept yourself for me even though you didn't even know if we would end up together," Cloud said, "I wish I had your faith, i wish I could take back all those mistakes I made."

Tifa smiled back at him, "As long as you never go with anyone else," She stated.

"Tifa, all that I ever wanted was you, I have a confession to make," He paused for a minute, "Even when I slept with all those women before, each one I pictured was you, even when I slept with Aerith I only saw you looking back up at me, Tifa I've always wanted you, but I could never tell you that, I never grew into the Cloud you wanted me to be, and the Cloud you wanted me to be was the same Cloud I wanted to be also, so that I can have your affection," He paused again, "So that I can finally have you," He finished with a sigh.

Tifa smiled against his chest, "Cloud I only wanted you to be you, I wanted you to achieve your ambition to become the Cloud you wanted, I would have loved you regardless what path you chose."

Cloud took in a deep breath he couldn't believe what he was about to ask, but he needed to know, "Tifa what if I walked down another path."

"Cloud what are you talking about?" She asked not understanding his question.

"What if I was the one instead of Sephiroth, the one who would bring this planet to it's knees…" He started.

Tifa looked up at him with her eyes pleading and interrupted him, "Cloud don't speak like that you're not Sephiroth!"

"Tifa if our roles were reversed, if I found out I had been born in a horrifying experiment, if I had gone crazy, what would you do, would you try to stop me to save the planet or help me to realize my ambition?" Cloud asked.

Tifa froze she didn't know how to respond, and why was he even asking her this question, thoughts filled her mind finally she spoke, "Cloud I would always be there for you, always supporting you and if you ever lost track of the path between right and wrong I would be there to help you back on the right path."

Cloud smiled down at her, "Tifa somehow I knew you would say that but I needed to hear it, thank you Tifa for everything, for believing in me, never giving up on me even when I gave up on myself, for giving me a warm home and a family and most importantly for loving me," The spiky-haired warrior said, "From now on we'll always be together."

"You promise?" She asked looking up at him with desperate yet innocent, Cloud smiled back down at her.

"I swear it," He said, then her head moved upward to meet his, he lowered his and two were caught in their own heated kiss. This time Tifa had learnt from her two experiences and began kissing him back with the same fire he was kissing her with, both pairs of lips roamed over each other's, soon both their tongues entered into a duel but due to her inexperience it didn't take long for Tifa to submit.

After a few minutes of their intimate kissing they broke it off, Tifa was now panting trying to take in as much oxygen as possible but Cloud seemed to be having an easier time. As she was panting for air, she felt the zipper of her black leather top began to move. Cloud had unzipped her black leather top and slid it down her arms, removing the garment from her body, she now only had her white tank top she always wore on. When she looked up, her lips was captured by his, she fell back onto the bed partly because the male in front of her was pushing her.

As she sat up on the bed, both their lips were still touching, Cloud was partially atop her on both his hands and knees he hung over her, her lips latched onto his, slowly they began moving back up to the center of the bed.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Again I mus apologize for not including the lemon even though I said that I would, I'm very sorry but as you saw in the end of this chapter things are getting really steamy so the next chapter will definately start with the lemon, thanks to all who read and left a review, you make me want to continue this story. If you read this story you're welcome to leave a review and tell me what you think, even if you disliked it. 

Till Next Time...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer's been stated before and applies for the entire fic.

Here's the lemon, please note I now started to write lemons, this is my second on in fact so be kind.

Chapter 3: Desire Unfolds (part 1)

Cloud hung over Tifa, both were joined in a passionate kiss, however as Tifa was also kissing him back, Cloud held dominion over the kiss, his lips violently and hungrily kissed hers, himself never wanting to break the kiss. Tifa lay beneath him, he had removed her pants and now all she was in was in her white underwear and matching tank top, Cloud was also topless, he had somehow managed to unzip his shirt and cast it aside the bed all the while still kissing the young maiden that lay in front him.

All through the house there was an empty silence, in the children's room only the sounds of the light breathing could be heard, but at the end of the hallway where Tifa's room lay, behind the closed doors, the sounds of two people in passion could be heard. Her windows were also locked and the heat from the room kept building up, making sweat drops form on their skin, with their erotic movements, the drops soon collided with each other and formed streams on their smooth ivory skin.

Cloud finally moved his lips from Tifa's and moved onto her neck, again he began to flick her untouched skin with his tongue, his mind went wild with the heavenly flavor combined with her sweet fragrance that permeated from her and filled the room despite her sweat laden body. Tifa began moaning softly enjoying the feel of his tongue on her skin, she closed her eyes and held onto him, while he held her at her hips, slowly one of his hands begun moving across her his, his fingers lightly trailing across her skin, she could feel his touch, filled with unpure lust, slowly his hand went between her legs and slipped into her underwear, Tifa didn't know how to react, she merely clenched the white sheets on her bed as she felt his fingers begin to trail her nether-lips, they were already soaking wet with it's perverse nectar but at his fingers continued to trial it, more of her fluids began to pour out, now he had stopped light her neck and moved further down to her top, using his free hand he lifted it up but not over her head, he didn't want to interrupt her moaning, but raised it over her developed bosom, her chest was now exposed, both of her buds matched the ruby colour of her eyes. His free hand began to massage her left breast while his mouth descended onto her right breast covering her nipple and sucking hard on it, all the while still stroking her, Tifa couldn't contain the level of pleasure she was feeling now, it was beyond words, the emotion she felt, a new level of love combined with lust, need, want, it completely enveloped her, the only thing she knew, the only conscious thought that could possibly be on her mind was that it was Cloud giving her this pleasure, she didn't want another man to ever touch her like he was now, no as a matter in fact she didn't want another man to ever touch her skin, period.

The blond-haired warrior became more bold and slowly yet painfully to Tifa as he slid his middle finger into her, she shrieked at his action but didn't offer any resistance, after her initial shriek he then inserted his index finger and began pumping her in and out, at first he began at a steady pace, but over a short period of time picked up the pace, he began moving faster and faster, he also began to suck harder on her bud while flicking it with his tongue, and violently groped her left breast. Her moans became louder and louder and out of sync, Tifa now arched her back and pushed her lower half up into the air towards his intruding digits as the squirmed within her, her hands tightly clutched the sheets as she screamed a deafening scream, she had just finished having her first orgasm. Cloud removed his fingers from within her, and his hand from her underwear, they were drenched in her fluids, they also leaked out from her underwear soaking into the white sheets, Cloud sat up and wordlessly removed the soaked underwear, he then pulled her top over her head, Tifa was just laying there panting heavily, Cloud was also breathing heavily but not as hard as his maiden. He also made no attempt to remove her nectar from his hand, he just watched her exposed form laying on her bed, her nether region drenched with her own fluids, that trickled down part of her leg and onto the sheets. Tifa suddenly aware how exposed she was sat up and brought her hands over her chest then tried to reach for one of the sheets to pull over her, but Cloud immediately stopped her and with one swift movement before she knew it he was once again atop her.

"I not gonna let you ruin the view I have before me," He spoke.

Tifa tried to plead with him, "But Cloud I feel so embarrassed."

"You shouldn't be after what I have been doing to you."

Tifa's cheeks grew red, she couldn't believe he just said that.

"Don't think that it's over yet, we're just getting started," He said.

Tifa's face was now the colour of an apple, upon seeing her blush his lips descended onto her, they were joined in yet another hungry and passionate kiss, using his tongue he pried her lips open and soon began playing with hers, but almost immediately broke the kiss. As he did this, he saw the look of disappointment on her face. He then took his two fingers that were still dripping with her nectar and placed them between her lips, Tifa made no move to stop him, she opened her mouth so his fingers could fit in, then sucked on them hard, she could taste herself on his fingers as be began to drink the fluid.

"Well aren't you a little pervert," He commented.

"I am not," She protested.

"You just drank your own nectar, doesn't that classify as perverse?" He asked.

"Only because you stuck it in my mouth," She shot back.

A smirk formed on his lips, "I only placed them on your lips," He replied, "You're the one who started to suck it and drink it."

Tifa fumed at him, she couldn't believe what he was saying, how could she be the pervert when she was still a virgin and he was the one who had slept with many women before including one of her closest friends. Cloud lowered himself and softly blew in her ear.

His lips then latched onto her abdomen, though it was moist with her sweat, he didn't mind. He sucked on her skin hard, he also started to slowly move lower, his hands came up and soon enveloped her bosoms, Cloud just couldn't believe how big Tifa was, no wonder so many men came to the bar, he now understood what Barret said when Tifa was good at attracting customers. He began to massage each of Tifa's breasts with one hand as he moved lower. The dark-haired female beauty closed her eyes as she felt pleasure filling her body again with his hands playing with her bosom and his lips on her skin. Slowly but steadily he moved lower and lower until he was able to bring her two slender long legs over his shoulder and he was in front her nether-lips. He paused for a minute and looked up at her, Tifa nervously looked down at him, her cheeks redder than ever.

"Cloud what do you think you're doing!" She exclaimed.

He smirked then brought his lips to it, and passionately kissed it like he did with her other pair of lips.

"No Cloud…stooooopppppppppppppp," She moaned for him to stop, "Please don't kiss there," She pleaded again but it went unanswered.

Her moans of pleasure began to pick up again, she was so embarrassed, his lips sucked nether-lips with the same forced he sucked her rosy bud before, forcing her to cry out, his saliva was mixing with her love juices, but he could also taste her, it was a different taste from her skin, more intoxicating but just as delicious, he couldn't explain but enjoyed it, soon he pushed his tongue into her slit, trying to taste as much of her as available, his tongue squirmed within her walls as it contracted around the moist flesh, Tifa was still moaning heavily incapable of having any rational though, but thoroughly ashamed, his tongue then started to dart back and forth into her slit, mimicking the act of intercourse. Tifa didn't know how much more she could take, it was only a matter of seconds before she had her second climax, Cloud feeling how tightly her walls were squeezing him knew she would have her release soon but decided on one more method of pleasurable torture, he knew this would drive her crazy and take her over the edge, it was thought to him by Aerith the night they shared their passion, he brought his lips up to her jewel and kissed it lightly.

Tifa jerked violently when she realized what her lover had kissed.

"Cloud that's my-OHHHHHHH!" She began but was cut off by herself as she screamed in pleasure.

The spiky-haired warrior had placed her jewel between his teeth and began flicking it with his tongue, Tifa couldn't think straight, she had a hard time keeping her eyes open and even thinking, this new wave of pleasure was unbearable. She clutched the sheets with her hands and screamed his name over and over. Could couldn't help but make a note of how her reaction was both similar and different to Aerith's, last time she used her hands to try to push him into her but she was screaming his name like Tifa was now. It didn't take long for Tifa to have her climax, her fluids came gushing out into his mouth. Tifa now lay back on the bed panting heavily that before, Cloud sat up from between her legs and wiped his mouth using his hand, he then lay down next to her, and gently stroked her flawless skin. Tifa looked at him, she was exhausted and unlike him who was half dressed he was completely naked, but wasn't embarrassed.

"Cloud say it," Tifa said.

"Tifa I'll show you how much you mean to me," Cloud replied.

"Cloud I need to hear you say it," Tifa almost shouted.

He turned on his side and looked straight at her, "Tifa aren't you the one who said words are the only thing that tell a person how you feel, now let me show you how I feel with my actions."

Cloud could see the tears forming on Tifa's eyes, "Cloud please I know what I said," She pleaded but then turned her head down and spoke in a lower voice, "I just need to hear you say it."

Cloud pulled Tifa closer to him, he wasn't finished with her yet, not by a long shot, she was still a virgin and he was making sure that when she woke up in the morning she wouldn't be, but after the workout she had he could indulge her, he pulled her closer to in trapping her in his larger frame, "Tifa," He whispered into her ear, "I love you."

To Be Continued…

* * *

So what do you think, this is only part 1 of the lemon, the other part will be in the next chapter, so enjoy, tell me what you think, i know i'm probably mean for stopping it there but the next chapter is coming along but not before i post my update for my other ff7 fic. Oh yeah i'm now such a hardcore CouldxTifa supporter that i can't stand any of them with anyone else cept each other, and hate it if Tifa sleeps with anyone else cept Cloud, don't ask why. If you read this please review, seeing as it's my first lemon i want to know.

Till Next Time


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer's been stated before, I also explained what a lemon is and this is part 2, a continuation of the previous chapter, enjoy,

Chapter 4: Desire Unfolds (part 2)

Tears formed on Tifa's eyes, slowly they began to fall, Cloud was still holding her but when he felt her moist he looked down at her.

"Tifa?" He asked questioningly.

She looked back up at him the moist trails were clearly seen but she wasn't sad she was smiling.

"Cloud I'm just so happy right now," She replied, she then pulled him close to her, "I'm so happy right now, do you really mean it?"

"Tifa I would never knowingly lie to you, and right now, this moment, it is the one thing that I am positively sure of," Cloud explained back to his lover, "And you do you love me to?" He asked.

Tifa tightened around him, they could both feel the sweat that permeated from each other's skin, the room was filled with the heat of passion that not only made them sweat more but fueled their desire for each other.

"Cloud I do, I love you with every fiber of my being, I always have, ever since we were small and I always will," She said with new tears falling from her eyes and flowing onto his large shoulder.

"Tifa can I?" He asked.

The ruby-eyed maiden released her hold on him, she now laid back on her soft bed, no longer caring that she was completely exposed, Cloud hovered over her but his eyes never left hers, slowly her hands reached for his pants, he helped her in removing them, once they reached down to his knees he kicked them off, his face closed the distance between them and they both kissed, both their mouths assaulted each other, both fighting for dominance, soon their lips were joined by their tongues as they played with each other. Cloud's lips then left Tifa's and traveled down to her neck, it was moist with her perspiration but he didn't care, he sucked on her skin once again taking in her flavor, he just couldn't get enough of it.

He then separated their moist laden bodies again much to Tifa's dismay, she looked up at him and frowned, she was beginning to get impatient, this time however his eyes never connected with hers it traveled up from her perfectly sculpted legs, to her tiny waist, and to her developed bosom, Cloud couldn't help but smirk, he looked at her, she was truly beautiful, a Goddess in every sense of the word.

Tifa saw the way Cloud was looking at her nude form and felt slightly embarrassed, earlier she had confessed to herself that she didn't care being exposed in front of him because he said he loved her and she said that she loved him, she won't mind if he saw her exposed but the way he was looking at her like a predator and she was his prey, it made her feel embarrassed. Cloud's hands then traveled to his boxers, his erection could be seen through it, it easily slid of him, Tifa's eyes were fixed on his member, she knew it was rude to stare but she was nervous, she hadn't expected it size. She hadn't expected it to he so big, from what she saw she would need both her hands to fit around it's circumference.

Cloud saw what her eyes were fixed on, a smirk formed on his lips. It was Tifa's first time actually seeing the male reproductive organ. Part of her wondered if it would fit in her.

"Tifa?" Cloud's voice pulled her out of her daydream, she looked up at him.

As she looked up at him Cloud used his hand to spread her legs, he now leant closer to her.

"Tifa, if it hurts to much tell me and I'll stop," Cloud told her, but he knew his words would be difficult it was painfully obvious from his erect manhood, he did an excellent job of hiding his desire from her, all the time seeing her nude, all he wanted was to bury himself within her, and to hear her scream his name, but he fought against it, he was going to use all his experience to make her first time as pleasurable as possible.

"Cloud, I'll endure any pain for you," She told him, "Now please hurry."

The blond-haired warrior smirked again, "Getting anxious aren't you, I told you, you were a pervert."

"I am not!" She protested again.

"Then would you like me to stop?" He asked, although at this point he knew he couldn't, he was approaching his limit and needed to be within him, right now he was as hot and an inferno and needed to be within her, but her expression was what he wanted.

"Cloud no, please," She was almost begging.

"Wrap your legs around me," He ordered.

Tifa obeyed, he positioned his member by her entrance and slowly parted her nether-lips, Tifa whimpered at his entrance and soft moan escaped her lips, he was barely inside when he met resistance, with one sharp thrust took he away her maidenhood. A louder moan came from her lips, her hands were tightly gripping the sheets, but she soon released them when she felt he hands, she opened her eyes and looked up at him, both of them not noticing the crimson fluid by where their bodies were now fused.

Tifa could hardly think straight, she was experiencing both pleasure and pain, her head was spinning, having Cloud inside her, she never felt more complete, but at the same time she felt as if he was tearing up her insides, he was just to big, but she felt at ease when their fingers intertwined with each other, both their hands now at either side were now also joined.

"Tifa I'm gonna start moving," Cloud told her.

Tifa didn't look back at him her eyes were closed, her head was spinning all she could do was nod her head. Then she felt it, a sharp thrust within her, reaching into her depths, she didn't know why all she could do was moan, no longer caring about the feeling that she was being split apart from between her thighs up. Then there was another thrust and another, she felt powerless as if each one was sapping her strength but filling her with a newfound pleasure.

Cloud on the other hand was in heaven. How long had he longed to have Tifa beneath him, to confess his love for her, and now that he had, nothing else on Gaia or within the lifestream could compare to this feeling. However Tifa was just to tight, he had slept with virgins before, even Aerith wasn't as tight as Tifa was now, despite her nectar providing the lubricant, he was still finding difficulty but somehow as if his body had taken a will of it's own his hips kept thrusting harder and faster into her, at the same time he felt as if she was squeezing the life out of him.

The new overwhelming experience had spread throughout Tifa's body and she began craving more, and sure enough she kept getting satisfied, her moans filled the rooms combined with those of her lover, maybe she was a pervert but only when it came to Cloud, she would do anything for him, but she felt something building within her, with every thrust she received, she could feel him hitting her womb, he would then pull out and thrust harder and faster into her, he didn't have any rhythm but kept pumping into her.

Cloud pace kept increasing, the room seemed like a haze, the sweat poured of his body and onto hers, yet the heat of the room seemed trivial to them all they cared about was being within each other, their bare bodies rubbed on each other filling them with pleasure just from their touch, Tifa didn't know how much she could take, the buildup she was having was over her limit but she kept trying her best to control it, soon it no longer mattered her.

"Tifa just a little longer," Cloud pleaded with her.

"Cloud I can't," Tifa moaned, it was followed by her scream as her white fluids coated him member, Cloud continued to violently thrust into her, Tifa kept moaning, Cloud could feel himself also approaching his climax, he roared with his final thrust as he hit her womb and sent his seeds into her. He then collapsed onto her and rolled off.

Cloud turned to his side and looked at her, she was also on her side and looking at him, although he could see the tiredness in her eyes, she was completely exhausted, if he started again she could be injured and that was the last thing he wanted, there's wasn't going to be a second round but it didn't matter to him he was satisfied both were smiling, she opened her mouth to speak but he pulled her into his arms.

"It's alright Tifa, I'll always be here for you," He whispered into her ear.

The dark-haired closed her eyes as she fell into a deep sleep with an unbelievable feeling of happiness. Cloud however didn't fall asleep right away, he continued to hold her, admiring her smaller form, everything about her, not just her beauty just everything about her in general drove him mad with want. She was indeed a Goddess, a Goddess who was above all humans, who resided on a shrine and outshone all others, but she, this Goddess who was above all others had come down from her heaven and tainted herself for him a human, she had freely given herself and declared her love for him, a lowly human.

Cloud tightened his grasp on her, yet Tifa didn't respond, she kept sleeping silently.

"Tifa I love you, more than you can possibly imagine, more that it is possible to humanly love someone, more than life itself," He said quietly.

He then fell asleep with her in his arms, the moon shining through the glass window into the room that was still an invisible inferno burning with passion.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Did it take me to long to update? I don't know, the past week I've been busy, i'm glad for the response I got, it makes me want to write more, so please if you read it, it won't hurt to put your thoughts, 

Also I would like to thank Beatrix Ravenclaw for beta-reading this chapter, thanks alot.

Till Next Time...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:I hope you enjoy.

I can only possibly dream of owning Final Fantasy 7, because it belongs to Square-Enix.

Chapter 5: After the Storm

The early morning was silent, the moans of pleasure and gasps for air had all but faded. Cloud and Tifa were still asleep and though they both lay facing each other, there was some distance between them. A white sheet covered their bodies, lying at an angle from the waist of the blond man up to the neck of the darkhaired woman.

The light that shone from the heavens were blocked out by the thick green curtains that Tifa had in her room, making the room seem dark. Eventually Cloud's eyes opened slowly and the first thing he saw as he awoke on the comfortable bed was Tifa's face. She slept peacefully and looked happy in her sleep, her lips curled slightly as if she was smiling at the dream she was having. Seeing her sleep so peacefully, her head resting on the white pillow and some of her dark hair falling across her face filled him with an alien serenity. Slowly he turned so he lay on his back but still faced her. Tifa remained unmoving still lying on her side as he gently placed his hand on her cheek. She was warm to the touch and he welcomed her warmth, smiling slightly. Tifa stirred moving her cheek back a bit, feeling uncomfortable with the hand touching her skin, she subconsciously moved her head trying to eliminate the uncomfortable sensation. What suprised him was how innocent and pure she looked, it seemed that the night's event's hadn't took place, that he hadn't deflowered her, her innocent form made her look both pure and incorruptable, it was difficult for him to accept that he was the one who tainted her.

Cloud realizing that Tifa didn't like his touch, removed the cause of her discomfort. Their clothes were mixed together on a pile on the floor and he slid of the bed leaving the raven-haired woman to slumber alone, retrieving his clothes from the pile as he walked into Tifa's bathroom. The idea of using _her_ bathroom was new to him, he had always used the other one, the one Denzel and Marlene also used. Even when he lived here he felt as if he wasn't allowed into her bathroom or even her room, it was all alien to him. However, after their actions the previous night he thought she wouldn't mind. Plus the fact that he didn't want to get dressed to go down the hall to the other bathroom then get undressed again. This solution was much better.

Hearing her shower activate, Tifa lazily opened her eyes. She turned to her bedside table to glance at her clock. It was only six. She usually awoke at seven, but after staying up into the morning her body demanded sleep. Her thoughts returned to the previous night. She lay back on the bed, her face beaming with happiness, the white sheets covering her entire body. She already knew that it was Cloud in the bathroom and a part of her wanted to join him, to have a shower with him. She wondered what it would be like, to be with him with the water rolling over their naked bodies while they were in such close proximity of each other. Her daydream ended with a giggle.

Without even realizing it the door to the bathroom opened and Cloud walked out, dry and fully clothed.

Tifa couldn't help but blush, her cheeks were stained with pink, she averted her gaze from him and onto the white sheets.

"Good morning," Cloud said in his calm detached voice as he walked over to her side.

Tifa sat up but made sure the sheet that covered her didn't fall off, but a part of her wondered why she did that, didn't he already see her in all her glory or was it because he was covered and she wanted to be covered as well.

Slowly, Tifa turned to meet his gaze, locking gazes with him, her crimson orbs and his azure eyes had a silent conversation.

"Good morning Cloud," Tifa said in an unsure tone, still trying to gather her thoughts on how she should act.

Cloud was standing right at the edge of the bed, his eyed fixed on Tifa, "Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong, I'm just glad to see you," she said hurriedly.

Now from her response he knew that something wasn't right. Without more words he took a seat on the bed. His body was now closer to hers and he shiftes he could come even closer to her. Tifa's blush turned deeper and her cheeks were now more red than ripe apples, but she could remove her eyes from his face.

"If you're feeling uncomfortable about last night……" Cloud started.

"No, last night was great…it's just I feel a little odd," Tifa quickly answered.

Cloud noticed that some of her hair was still hanging down into her face, so he used his right hand and tucked it behind her ear. Tifa smiled at his care, but he had double intentions. Not only did he clear her vision, he also brought their faces closer to each other so he could taste those lips again and before Tifa knew it, their lips were joined in a sweet kiss. Her eyes opened slightly in shock, but immediately she closed them again and enjoyed the sensation of Cloud's lips against her own.

Cloud, mustering enough strength, managed to break the kiss. His eyes were closed during the entire kiss and as if on queue both pairs of eyes opened at the same time.

"How do you feel?" Cloud asked.

"I'm happy," Tifa said to him, trying to hide her face which was glowing like the sun. "Yet I feel exhausted and some parts feel sore and/or numb," she explained.

"Don't worry, that's perfectly normal after your first time. It'll pass." Cloud reassured her.

"Alright, but I might as well get up now, I'll have to make breakfast for the kids soon anyway." Tifa stated.

"Tifa, why don't you stay in bed today?" Cloud suggested.

"Huh, why?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Well, like you said, you're exhasted and feeling sore or numb. I will take care of Denzel and Marlene, and you should get some rest," he answered.

Tifa lowered her head. Having a day to just rest and relax sounded good. On the other hand, she wondered if she could afford such a luxury? Before she could answer, Cloud interrupted her again.

"Besides, since everyone is in town, I'll ask Barret and Red to watch them, then we could spend some more time together," he suggested again.

Tifa liked that idea, of there just being him and her alone together. She agreed, and Cloud left the room, walking down the hallway and stopping in front of the childrens' room. He opened it and saw just what he expected to see, both of the kids sleeping peacefully. He closed the door again without even making a slight sound. He was glad they were asleep. He also hoped that they were asleep during the whole night and didn't hear him and Tifa. He descended the stairs and entered the bar, which he found surprisingly clean considering that neither him nor Tifa had bothered to clean it up after they forced everyone to leave. They had been too excited to be alone together and now that Cloud thought about it he couldn't wait anymore. He wanted the same sensation he had experienced the last night and didn't want to wait untill Barret came to pick up the kids so he could spend the evening with her, so gathering himself hemade his way backup the stairs.

To Be Continued...

* * *

WellI know it was kinda bland, sorry butI typed most of this chapter with one hand becauseI suffered an injury with my other, so please you can basically guess what's coming, oh yeah the story hasn't even started yet, and thanks to everyone who reviewed,I guess the lemon was kinda long wasn't it, sorry if i made it seem to long.

Till Next Time...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy any of it's characters or references

I apologize for getting this chapter up so late, but unfortunately it has been the victim of many re-writes, and I mean many, well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and it hasn't been beta'd I tried my best to minimize errors but I guess there are still some, so I'm sorry for that. Remember it's lemony, you have to be over 18, if you are the go on ahead, if you aren't the leave now, if you don't heed my warning then shame on you.

And thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, I'm glad you enjoy this story.

Chapter 6: Puppet and Master

Cloud stopped in front of her door, he didn't even bother to knock, he simply turned the doorknob and entered into the room, it was as he has suspected Tifa had fallen asleep again. She laid there silently in the darkened room, trapped beneath the white sheets, through the blond warrior wouldn't admit it, it turned him on to see Tifa like that, the sheets outlining all her developed features. His footsteps were as silent as a cat's as he made his way over to her bedside, she lay on her side with her back facing him. Still she remained undisturbed from her slumber, and once again he found himself looking down at her peaceful face, he still couldn't believe it that he had tainted her, she seemed so pure, so innocent.

Again the feelings inside him began to bubble, a sense of loneliness that he held for so long, that can only be quenched by her, by folding himself into her, by burying himself in her flesh, it was the only thing that could satisfy this feeling he was experiencing, he had always felt an attraction towards her no matter how small, a part of him kept longing for her, but being a pathetic loser he buried those emotions and kept them locked up preferring to ignore them all together and now that he had released them, the once small flame was a burning inferno and was incapable of being suppressed and locked up again.

Tifa was completely unaware that Cloud hung over her. Slowly one of Cloud's hands moved to touch her face, the moment both their skin came into contact it was as if a volcano erupted within the body of Cloud Strife. Without knowing what he was doing he had already removed his shoulder guard, the piece of cloth over his left hand and had unzipped his shirt. He slid out of his shirt like a snake and continued to hover over the sleeping body of Tifa Lockheart who was still sleeping on her side completely oblivious to her lover's actions.

Cloud had trapped her between is two arms. Surely she wouldn't mind if he tasted her? Would she? It would just be a little taste, she wouldn't even know it. And with those thoughts he quietly adjusted her so that she slept on her back, still she slept peacefully as he gently moved her, she twitched a bit but immediately fell back into sleep. Slowly his muscular frame descended until their bodies were barely brushing, his lips sought hers but he didn't violently or passionately kiss her like he did previously, he just pressed his lips upon her pink ones and let them brush against each others, but eventually his lips began moving lower, his hands were also busy they worked on the sheet that hid her body from her view, taking care not to wake her with his lips gently nipping and sucking on her skin he pulled the sheet down to her waist freeing her developed bosom for their confines. His lips were on the under-part of her chin but one he pulled the sheet down, he removed them and looked down at her.

Oh how he wanted her right now, how beautiful she looked sleeping peacefully, some of her dark bangs falling on her face, her smooth, flawless ivory skin almost glowing. His eyes traveled up and down her length, his mouth was almost watering, his eyes then moved to her swollen red nipple, it was probably swollen from his actions the previous night. He couldn't help himself it was as if he was in a trance, his mouth came down on the swollen nipple, it didn't take long for him to adjust, his mouth completely covered the nipple of her right breast and he soon began sucking on it, at first he started gently but as her taste seeped into him he began to get hungrier and hungrier, till he was using the same force at which he used the night before, his left hand moved onto her other breast and began massaging it. His tongue soon began to play with the nipple that was inside his mouth while his fingers started to rub and tease her other swollen nipple.

All these actions did not go unnoticed by the sleeping beauty, she groaned in her sleep as she felt the pleasure shoot through her entire body. The pleasure that emanated from her bosom and spread through her entire body was to real to be a mere dream, her eyes fluttered open, what sight before her caused her to pull away violently. Cloud's actions were abruptly finished as his intoxicating drug was forcefully removed from him, Tifa hurriedly tried to cover herself up with the sheet that Cloud had pulled down, the blond-haired warrior however still seemed to be in a daze.

"Cloud what's the matter with you!" The crimson eyed maiden demanded.

Hearing her voice carrying anger was enough to snap Cloud out of his daydream, his mind snapped back to reality with all the memories of what he had done. He didn't reply the two just stared at each other for a few seconds. Tifa was beginning to get impatient, she wanted an answer as to what he was doing and the awkward silence wasn't helping the atmosphere. Finally Cloud spoke up.

"Tifa, I want you again," He said like child.

Tifa was no longer annoyed, her facial expression lightened, she didn't mean to snap at him, but she didn't like the idea of being powerless or being a victim even though it was Cloud who would roaming with authority over her. She smiled at, she was sitting on the bed with her feet folded and the white sheet covering her body.

"Cloud are you sure?" She asked him, her voice slightly mischievous.

Cloud began moving closer to her but was almost immediately stopped when she almost lunged at him pinning him with his back against the mattress, the white sheet had fallen off and she was exposed in all her full glory to the half-naked Cloud Strife, all he wanted at that moment was to stare at his goddess that was exposed to him. He was also surprised when she passionately began to kiss him. At first it had caught him by surprise but he eventually gave in and wrapped his hands around her waist, not daring to go any lower. Both pairs of lips roamed over each other filling their owners with little pleasure and a growing lust for each other. Tifa was the one who reluctantly broke the kiss, but she knew he would like what she was about to do. She smiled mischievously at him. Cloud was a bit confused. Was this the same Tifa who was shy just a minute ago or who got angry when he was sucking on her?

"Tifa are you alright?" He asked back repeating the question she asked him.

"I don't know but you're not the one who's going to be dominating me Strife, besides I have to repay you for last night," Tifa answered.

Tifa was never one to allow anyone to have any power over her even if it was the man she loved with all her heart.

"I thought you liked it?" He asked her.

"That's an understatement," She replied, "But don't think it's always going to be like that."

She sat on his hips and gracefully lowered her small hands so they barely touched him. Upon seeing her fully exposed form sitting on him Cloud couldn't control his actions, his hands quickly found a life of their own and moved quickly up to cup both of her developed breasts. Immediately he began to massage them, Tifa was a bit taken back at first, the pleasure that was filling her begged her to give in, but her self-control was strong and this was her game and she was going to win. She quickly took both his hands off her and pushed them back onto the bed. The temptress lowered her fingertips so that they barely touching him as they begun to run across his toned and muscular chest down to his abdomen and to the button of his jeans, she then with the same grace ran her hands back up to his chest, she smirked slightly. Cloud could barely contain himself with Tifa's teasing, he felt as if his body was going to explode if he didn't get his satisfaction soon and it looked like Tifa was going to continue her pleasurable torture on him. He tried to get up but Tifa responded by violently shoving him back down on the bed.

"I'm the on in control here love, you be a nice puppet and do as your mistress commands," She ordered.

"Tifa stoppp," Cloud groaned while she continued playing with him. Surely this wasn't the same Tifa from the previous night, she was so shy and inexperienced, pure and untainted but now after just one night how did she become and experienced temptress, and since when did he become the puppet and she was the mistress, it should be the other way around.

Her fingers went to his jeans and unbuttoned them. She then ran them back up his body. She could feel his erection begging to be free as well and the painful expression on his face.

"Why would I stop love, I'm enjoying this," She replied.

"Tifa please, I want to make love to you," Cloud blurted out. Cloud couldn't recall but it was probably the first time he had told her that. He wanted to make love to her. Then what about all those other women he slept with. Did he make love to them also? Did he love them? No he couldn't fathom the thought of loving anyone else besides Tifa, there was no emotion, only the desire for a quick pleasure, that was all they were to him, including Aerith, a brief pleasure. For he knew whom he truly loved, it was Tifa and she would be the only one he would make love to, that he would share the emotion with. He would melt into her so that the same inferno that burned within him, would also burn within her.

"Then I want you to say it," She replied teasingly.

"Tifa I already told you, I want to make love to you," The blond-haired man was beginning to sound a bit desperate and he knew it.

"No Cloud, tell me what you feel, what is it you really want to say?" She asked.

"Tifa…." Cloud groaned, her hands were tickling him and driving him mad, he wanted her, oh to the Gods who created Gaia how he wanted his crimson eyed maiden, but he dare not move from beneath her.

"Come now puppet, it's not hard, just tell me what you really want to say," She teased again. This time he moved herself down so her face was close to him and began nibbling on his earlobe, Cloud couldn't contain it, he had to give her what she wanted, the teasing was to much.

"I'm not your puppet," He replied but quickly groaned again at his bliss.

"Oh really?" She asked in her same teasing voice, she moved from his ear to his cheek, her lips nipping at him while her tongue flicked his skin.

He tried to moved his hands again but she violently forced them back onto the mattress.

"Tifa…" His voice was filled with longing.

Tifa couldn't help but smirk to think she held this power over Cloud, soon she became more daring and slipped one of her hands down into his underwear, she could feel his erection throbbing against her touch, going painfully slow she ran her hand, tickling him like she did with his chest, up and down his shaft. Cloud couldn't contain his emotions, he wanted to explode right there, just from her touch. His expression didn't go unnoticed by Tifa she smirked and continued her torture. She also noticed how much he was perspiring.

"Cloud," She said seductively, "I grant you the release you are begging for, but on one condition."

"Hurry Tifa," He replied ignoring her previous statement.

"You have to become my puppet and do whatever I want," She stated proudly.

Suddenly Cloud realized what Tifa was after, she was only toying with him, this is what she wanted for her to have total domination over him, but he wasn't one to be controlled, no matter how much his body craved her, he would be the one to make her his puppet instead, it had always been his dream.

Quickly he pulled away almost falling of the bed in the process. He landed on his rear but still sat up, his azure eyes meeting her crimson ones. Tifa was still exposed but held his gaze, she didn't notice how his body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Cloud?" she asked in her usual sweet voice.

"There's no way, you'll control me like that, I'm the one that's going to be the master here," He stated.

"Are you sure?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes," He replied.

"Well then, I guess you don't need me for the release you want the do you?" She asked rhetorically, "We'll just see who lasts longer."

Cloud couldn't believe what she was saying, was she completely going to leave him as he was, and from her actions he got his answer, Tifa had fallen back onto the bed and pulled the sheets over her. The blue-eyed warrior stood up, what he needed now was a cold shower, a very, very, very cold shower, Tifa smirked as she saw the way he absently stammered towards her bathroom, he couldn't walk in a straight line, it was as if he was drunk, she was slightly tempted to tell him to use the other one and that he couldn't use hers' until he submits but then it would be a bit harsh and he had already suffered enough today. Of course she wanted him as well, she wanted him badly, to quench her inferno also, but it was her game and she wasn't about to lose, plus when he becomes her puppet she'll have all the time she needs to play with him.

"Well just see how long that wall of yours lasts Strife," She said watching the door to her bathroom, listening while to the shower turn on all the while grinning deviously.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Wow, now I also need a really cold shower not just Cloud, I hope you enjoyed this chater, even if you didn't tell me and i'll try change it for the better. 

As you can imagine things are getting spicy, I also want to know who do you guys want to give in first, Cloud or Tifa? Please let me know, at this point it's up in the air.

Well till next time...


	7. Chapter 7

Dislaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII any of it's characters or references.

Alright I know this chapter is extremely late...I apologize but things have been hectic.

Chapter 7: Intermission of Passion

A few hours had gone past since Tifa had set her terms with Cloud if he ever wanted to be with her again, and Cloud countered by setting his own terms and both silently agreed to each other terms. Whoever would submit to the other first would be placed under the power of the other. Honestly Tifa knew she could outlast her male counterpart because aside from the previous night she had never had sex before, while Cloud had several relationships in the past, and though the sex she had was mind-blowing and couldn't wait till they had another opportunity she could refrain. Also there was a part of her that wanted him under her control. As a form of payback for the years of hurt, the silent sobs and tearless cries she had shed for him.

Tifa had finally awoken and gotten changed. A part of her was a bit worried that both her and Cloud were a bit to loud and the children might have heard their actions despite having their doors closed. She walked out of her room and towards the end of the hallway where the children's room were located. Ever so cautiously she turned the bronze doorknob and pulled the door out a bit, she peeked into the room with one eye and found both children sleeping soundly on their beds.

She exhaled a sigh but that didn't mean that both her and Cloud were unheard, the children could have awoken during the night and heard both her and Cloud screaming and tried their best to ignore it and go back to sleep. The young crimson eyed maiden mentally slapped herself, from now on both her and Cloud would have to be more discreet and quieter, she would have to find a subtle way of find out if the children heard them, and if they did…Gaia help her…she didn't know how she would explain it to two eight-year-olds.

With the same cat-like reflexes that she used to stealthily open the children's door she closed it and proceeded to walk downstairs toward the bar. Once the young female stepped into the bar area she immediately saw him, he was behind the bar-counter but facing away from her, he seemed to be preparing a drink. A smirk formed on her lips when she heard him exhale a soft sigh, it carried little emotion but she was a master as reading him and realized that he was annoyed.

"Is something the matter?" His Goddess asked.

The blond-haired swordsman immediately turned around to see his raven-haired counterpart dressed in her usual attire smiling at him. She leaned forward and propped her elbow up on the counter, she rested her chin on her palm and seductively smirked at him.

Cloud could barely contain the redness forming on his cheeks as she seductively smiled at him from the opposite side of the counter.

"I…I was…just looking for something to drink," He managed to speak. Seeing her again had caused a rage of emotions to erupt within him, it also caused a tingle deep within his chest.

Tifa stood back upright and walked behind the bar, "Well Cloud this is a bar, there are countless drinks," She explained.

Cloud looked around the bar, there were so many things there, he couldn't decide what was what. Tifa spotted Cloud's confused, her plan had already begun, and the light teasing that she was doing now was only the beginning.

"Here let me," She said and walked past him. The blue-eyed warrior realizing he would only get in the way decided to walk outside the counter. Now both he and Tifa had traded places. The small tingle had grown into a warmth that spread throughout his body he couldn't explain it but it was there s warmth whenever he saw her.

"Alright," Tifa spoke facing Cloud with only the counter between them, look at the menu and tell me what drink you want.

Cloud looked down on the wooden counter to see that there was a menu on it, it was comprised of a piece of cardboard held within a leather bind and plastic covering where the cardboard displayed the various drinks. On the front cover of the leather was the words written Seventh Heaven matching the logo of the bar that was on display at the front. The menu itself consisted of eight pages written on both sides of the pages. Cloud opened the menu ad began to browse through it, there weren't normal alcohol there but mixed beverages, he saw ones that consisted of fruits, ice-cream and a mixture of several alcohol beverages he had never heard of before.

However when he was at the sixth page, something caught his attention, it was a drink called 'Three Kings', curious to taste it he looked up to see Tifa eyeing him attentively to see what he would choose.

Tifa noticed Cloud had stopped on a page and that must mean he had found something, "Find something?" She asked.

"Yeah…the Three Kings," Cloud said somewhat embarrassed with a pink tinge on his cheeks. He couldn't believe his girl knew more about alcohol than him.

"Ahh," Tifa said with a sparkle in her eyes, "One Three Kings coming up,"

His face was once again buried within the menu but all the pores on his skin were hypersensitive. He could not see Tifa, his eyes were not on her mainly because he didn't want her to catch him staring at her it would only add fuel to the fire and make it look like she was stronger than him, but most important it made him afraid that it would make him look weak in her eyes.

Despite his eyes not being fixed on her like he wanted them to be he could still see her. His whole body was alert to every movement she took, every muscle within her perfect body that moved, he was aware to it, he could see her clearly, from every single angle, her face, her legs, her hands, and not with his five senses but with his entire body. His body was fully aware of Tifa's.

It only took a few minutes but the drink was already before him in glass with a straw in it. He took a sip of it and immediately the alcohol registered but he found the taste intoxicating.

Before he could go back to drinking his mixture before him there was knock on the front door followed by a loud boisterous voice.

"Hey Tifa, Cloud you both in there, come on open up don't leave us out here!" The familiar voice of Barret called out.

Cloud looked at Tifa, "Everyone seems to be in a state of bliss."

"Well last time, there was so much sorrow we didn't feel like celebrating, remember," Tifa reminded him.

"Should we let them in?" Cloud asked her.

Tifa smiled at him, "I guess we should."

"I'll do it," yet another familiar voice spoke.

Cloud and Tifa immediately turned to the far eastern end of the bar opposite the staircase to see a tall figure with a red cape.

"Vincent!" They both said in unison.

"I'll open the door for them," He said as he shifted from leaning on the wall and proceeded towards the entrance.

Once again Tifa's gaze were on Cloud sitting before her, she already had a plan in store to seduce him, but she had to will till Denzel and Marlene left with everyone else and only her and Cloud was left.

Cloud however was still trying to formulate a plan on how to seduce Tifa, he had a lot of experience in this field mainly because he was always around Zack who was quite popular with the ladies.

As soon as Vincent opened the doors, the entire Ex-Avalanche group walked in, Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Reeve and finally Red.

"Reeve, you can be free today?" Cloud asked when he saw him enter, "Doesn't the WRO have to help clean up the mess?"

"No, there are others in charge who can do that sort of thing, I don't always have to be present to make all the decisions, the smaller ones can be carried out by others," The dark haired man responded as he adjusted the neck piece of his blue suit.

Cloud's eyes narrowed and focused on Reeve.

"What don't tell me I'm was not a member of Avalanche, we all fought alongside each other back then, I thought I would at least be an honorary member," Reeve said slightly hurt.

"It's not that," Cloud replied.

"Yeah, you're very much a member of…" Yuffie was cut off.

"You're a part of Avalanche okay," Cid summarized not wanting to listen to one of the hyperactive ninja's over the top speeches.

"Cid why do you always have to interrupt me!" Yuffie yelled at him.

"What, you're the one that always over-exaggerates," Cid replied.

"Well forgive me for trying to add a little flair to name Avalanche," She then stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're not Reeve, you're Cait Sith," Cloud stated bluntly.

Everyone was surprised even Vincent, the all turned their attention towards their companion, immediately Reeve body parts broke apart like that of a mannequin and from within the torso the small feline figure emerged.

"Hey all, I'm Cait Sith number six," It spoke in it's Scottish accent.

"Number six already what happened from two to five?" Yuffie asked standing in front the puppet and looking down at him.

"Well the first Cait Sith you encountered wasn't number one, you know," The small figure replied.

"Makes sense, but why did you hide inside a Reeve mannequin?" Vincent asked.

"Well the real Reeve's busy with some new developments but didn't want to miss the reunion so I came," It explained.

"Is that so," Barret said he then turned to Cloud and Tifa, "Is Marlene up yet?"

She shook her head in response, "You can go wake them up if you want."

"Oh, you two still didn't say if you were coming today?" Yuffie spoke as she bounced toward the bar counter.

"Actually I have some stuff to take care off so I won't be able to go with you," was Tifa's excuse.

"Yeah and I sill got a few deliveries to make," Cloud also created an excuse.

While everyone else bought the excuse Yuffie eyed both of them with a sly look. Within a few minutes both Marlene and Denzel came down the stairs, Marlene was holding on Barret's artificial arm, while Denzel trailed behind them, both were already dressed in their usual attire.

"Are we leaving yet?" Marlene exclaimed almost as hyper as Yuffie.

"Yeah as soon as Cloud and Tifa's ready," Barret explained to his daughter.

"Actually they're not going," Yuffie said to Barret.

"WHAT!" Barret almost shouted, "But you two should me the most excited to go, we all thought the old Seventh Heaven was destroyed!"

"I know Barret but I was finally able to let go of that place and the memories, it makes no difference if I go or not," Tifa explained to him 'Plus I have more important plans' she thought.

"Yeah besides that place doesn't hold much importance to me anyway…I was only a hired mercenary…remember," Came Cloud's response.

"Hmph, fine, let's go everyone," Barret said slightly annoyed walking out the bar.

Everyone sensed the change in Barret, not wanting to drag out the issue, followed him. Both Cloud and Tifa watched as everyone left leaving only the two alone, Tifa turned to Cloud.

"You have deliveries, do you?" She asked seductively, "Interesting since the register is empty."

Cloud could barely contain himself the burning feeling he was experiencing was engulfing him. A painful and invisible inferno hidden within his body that conceived itself whenever he was around Tifa for more than ten minutes was spreading like a wildfire.

"What about you what do you have that is so important that you blow off Barret?" Cloud asked.

"Well I just have to go pick up something, if you have nothing to do you're more than welcome to join me," She told him before she headed toward the staircase.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked when he saw her move toward the staircase.

She turned her face towards him and smiled, "I'm going to get changed," were her final words before disappearing up the staircase, leaving a very confused Cloud sitting on a bar stool.

'She was already dressed in her casual attire. Why does she have to go get changed?' were the question he asked himself in his mind. Thousands of thoughts invaded his minds all of them about the raven-haired beauty, but then again thoughts of the crimson-eyed maiden were commonplace in his mind, there was scarcely a moment when he never thought of her, ever since her figure had invaded his mind when he first meet her as a young child, she became the dominant figure. But now he knew what she was planning wasn't going to be good.

Tifa was now in her room, she had already decided on a way to break Cloud, going through her closet she found what she was looking for, it was her old outfit, consisting of a black micro-skirt and small white tank top.

Earlier today she had sensed something strange from Cloud, it was when she was preparing the drink for him, she could feel his eyes on her, his piercing gaze following her every movement. When she turned to meet his gaze she found his eyes were on the menu but even when looking at him she still felt his eyes staring into her, she couldn't explain it but it felt strange. Quickly she stripped herself down to her underwear and proceeded to put on her tank top, she struggled with it a bit trying to bring it over her bosom but finally succeeded, in the end it was a tight fit and she found it extremely uncomfortable, next came the black micro-skirt it didn't give any problems mainly because her long legs were slender and toned, it fitted her perfectly and showed off her long legs.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smirked to herself. She wasn't naïve, she had caught many men gaping at her with their mouths wide open and drooling, and with this outfit, her legs exposed as well as her slim and slender waist and the large mounds of her bosom in plain view it would certainly attract some attention. It was ironic during their travels two years ago she had also caught Cloud staring at her, and he eyes were not her face, legs or exposed torso. In truth she never liked being watched which is why she immediately changed her outfit when they had finished with their travels, but when Cloud had his eyes on her it would often cause a deep blush to form on her cheeks, and earlier she had felt something from Cloud.

Her body had become conscious of his, and if felt an intense heat permeating from him and seeping into her. The heat was intense, she had never felt anything like it before, it caused rage of desire to rise, it took every ounce of her strength to hide and suppress it. Now she was sure he was barely containing himself and with the first part of her plan in motion it won't take long before she broke him.

"Hey Tifa are you ready yet?" Cloud called but his wasn't filled with annoyance or aggravation but concern.

"Coming Cloud, I'm almost finished," She answered.

Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she straightened out her skirt and walked out the room, down the stairs and headed towards her unaware victim.

To Be Continued...

-------------------

Okay again I apologize for the late update, and I must thank everyone for thier input in the last chapter, it seems everyone want's Cloud to submit to Tifa but only a handfull wanted Tifa to submit, things weren't as spicy in this chapter as they were in the others but another lemon is coming one more lemony than the last. Don't worry the next chapter would be out much sooner, hopefully sometime this week.

Please don't let the lack of spice in this chapter hinder you from reviewing...it's the motivation for me to continue this fic and not delete it. So do post your thoughts...and remember flames are also welcome.

Till Next Time...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII any of it's characters and references.

Well I did promise a quicker update than the last time and surprise, spice in this chapter, enjoy.

Chapter 8: Seduction

Cloud didn't know what annoyed him more, the fact that she was doing this on purpose, or that practically every male that they passed were leering at her or that he was about to go down on his knees and submit to her.

They were going to the jewelry store to get the artifact that Tifa left there, yet why did she have to put on her old outfit, he even found some women looking at her with hungry eyes, and it annoyed him, it annoyed him to no end, yet the blond-haired swordsman kept silent trying to keep up his façade.

He kept thinking; was this all the self control he had? And why of all that is sacred on Gaia does she have to keep walking like that? Tifa had a seductive way of walking, she sort of wiggled her hips as she walked. Cloud tried to rip his eyes of her but was unable to.

'Since when I am such a freak?' He thought to himself. A few weeks ago he wasn't like this now, there was a burning desire within him, a desire he couldn't control, he knew it was always there but who would have guessed it was so powerful, it was so powerful it threatened to overwhelm him.

Finally they reached the jewelry store. Tifa who was walking ahead of Cloud opened the door and entered first. The store was empty except for the owner who immediately dropped the crystal he was holding on the floor as soon as he saw Tifa. Cloud saw the man's expression and a burning hatred conceived itself. He glared at the man with such intensity that he would have shriveled up if his gaze wasn't on Tifa who was trying to stifle a laugh.

"How long are we going to be here?" Cloud asked annoyed and angry.

"M…Miss…L…Lock….Lockhart?" The man stuttered.

"Hello Aaron, is my package finished?" She asked.

"Yes it's right here," He spoke suddenly and pulled a small black box the size of her palm and placed it on the counter, "You already paid in advance so just take it." He blurted out.

"Thank you," Tifa took the box and left the store accompanied by Cloud.

"Well we're finished there, is there any place you want to go?" Tifa asked.

"Yes, back home," Cloud instantly replied still slightly annoyed.

"Aww, you're no fun," Tifa complained in a childish voice.

"Why…" cloud began but stopped midway.

Tifa turned to him.

"Why what?" She asked.

Cloud didn't like being in the open, sure it was a beautiful day, but why did Tifa have to dress like that? That was the question he wanted to ask her, but him asking her would only show her the little self control he had.

"Let's just go back home," Cloud said annoyed.

Tifa caught the annoyance in Cloud's voice, maybe she had taken things a bit to far, dressing like this in public, but it got the response she wanted. Cloud's self control was beginning to crack.

This time when they walked back they walked side by side, the blond felt that if his eyes were fixed on the road ahead and not his companion he could get all the thoughts of her out of his mind, and at the moment they weren't family-friendly thoughts. But occasionally he would look to his side and try to steal a glance at her. He didn't know why but he felt like a child doing something wrong, this was because on several occasions he tried to look down her top.

Though the jewelry store wasn't far only about a fifteen to twenty minute walk. Though to Cloud it felt much longer. Finally they were home, he opened the door for her and closed it after they had both entered.

"Cloud are you okay?" His temptress asked.

Cloud didn't know how to answer that question, on one hand he could be honest and tell her he never wanted her going out dressed like that again, but on the other that would be weakness. He needed to brush off the question and desperately needed to turn the tables on her.

"I'm fine Tifa," He said in monotone.

"Really you seem kinda flustered," She said innocently as she pressed up against him and looked up at him with the innocent eyes of a child.

Cloud quickly turned away, "I said I'm fine."

Tifa smirked while he was looking away, her plan was working, she could already see a tent forming in his pants, "Cloud I'm going to put this away okay," She said as she nodded to the black box in her hands.

Cloud watched as Tifa walked up the stairs, still swaying her hips seductively. He was now sure she was doing this on purpose but still he couldn't keep his eyes off her flawless figure. He bit down hard on his lip, he moved closer to the step, Tifa was still climbing the steps, her back was facing him, maybe he could just bend his head…just a little bit… a little bit further…then…suddenly he slapped himself. The sound echoed up the corridor. Tifa immediately heard it and turned around to see Cloud with his face stained red. Actually red was an understatement, at that moment he could make a red apple appear green. Tifa smirked, she realized what Cloud had just tried to do.

"Did you get a good view?" She asked him teasingly.

Cloud felt like facing off against Sephiroth again. That was much more easier than this awkward situation he was in, he always had omnislash to fallback on, now, he was speech-less. As he opened his mouth to try to formulate some sort of, any form of believable excuse only incoherent sounds and incomplete words were invented. He felt extremely low at that moment. How could he have done something as vulgar as that? Actually he had been acting like that since early morning. Why was it that Tifa was driving him mad? He always controlled himself around her till now. So why was he such a pervert?

Tifa was also slightly insulted that Cloud would resort to such a method as seeing up her skirt, sure she dressed like this to show off her figure to him, but she never expected him to act so lewd. But still it only helped to re-enforce her position, she smirked, she could tease him a bit.

"Cloud I didn't know you was such a pervert," She teased.

Cloud was speechless, his thoughts were still trying to contemplate on what to do. Apologize, yeah that's what he needed to do.

"Tifa," Cloud began, "I didn't mean to look, but I didn't see anything" He bowed his red in reverence refusing to look at her, "I lost control…it…it won't happen again Tifa…I…I can guarantee it."

The ruby eyed maiden exhaled a sigh, she could always trust Cloud to be a gentleman, "It's alright Cloud. Would you like to accompany me?" She asked, smiling at him.

Cloud nodded his head and walked up towards her. Still feeling bad after what he did her could only walk behind her and bow his head in shame. He followed her in her shadow, not daring to say a word, but the fire for his soul-mate still burning deep inside him. Eventually they reached her room, Cloud moved to open the door for her but Tifa quickly opened it herself, she then turned and smiled at him. As she approached her dresser, she opened the box, within it was situated a pair of sparkling diamond earrings. Cloud eyes went to the earrings, instantaneously thousands of thoughts began to circulate.

Did Tifa buy those herself? Did someone else buy them for her? If so who? He began to feel jealous despite not knowing the answers to the unasked questions.

"They belonged to my mother," She said her eyes on the earrings. She was somewhat sad looking at them, Cloud could see it in her eyes.

She had somehow read his mind and answered his question, or maybe she just wanted to tell him whatever the reason was, the blond-haired warrior embraced his raven-haired Goddess from behind. He began to kiss her cheek lightly, soon be had started to gently suckle on her smooth yet soft skin.

Tifa couldn't fight the feelings within her any longer, she wanted him, she wanted him badly. Ever since she woke up, her blue-eyed soul-mate was the only thing on her mind, of course this was nothing new to her, in fact it was quite common, but this time there was a desire for him, a sexual desire. Her feelings for him was beyond that of a sexual nature, in fact before the night past not only was she a virgin but sex was the furthest thing on her mind, but now after what was a memorable night with the one not just her heart desired but her entire being longed for, she craved him. She craved his voice, his touch, she wanted his skin pressed up against his with nothing between them, no layer or fabric to hinder her love. Then again she didn't want to be dominated upon, of course she knew it would be difficult, he had a lot more experience than her in this field.

Tifa nearly moaned when her male companion had begun to ever so softly and gently blow into her ear, at the same time his hands found her exposed waist and began to run themselves over her baby soft and smooth skin. Tifa felt herself shudder, she could feel her self control slipping. Did she ever want him now.

Cloud noted Tifa's response, he smirked when he saw her bite her lip to prevent herself from moaning, he was willing to bet she was about to moan his name. He wanted to chuckle, if this worked if he managed to break Tifa here, it would have been his easiest seduction ever. Even Aerith who spent all her time fawning over him was a lot more difficult to seduce than this. Immediately he pushed the thought of Aerith behind him as he moved to her earlobe and lightly nipped it. He also moved his hands from her torso to her arms and gently began to run across them.

If she had any conscious thought Tifa would want to slap herself or throw a bucket of ice-water over her, anything to prevent this feeling that sent shivers throughout her entire body. She clenched her fist, trying to gather as much strength as she had and turned to face him.

Cloud was surprised when Tifa broke the action he was doing to her, it seems it was not going to be that easy. She looked up at him, her crimson orbs locking with its cerulean counterparts. Cloud couldn't keep his eyes off her and soon his lips reached down to hers. Tifa didn't fight back, she welcomed the kiss, it began soft and soon it started to grow until both of them were trying to devour each other's mouth all the while their tongues dueling with each other, they both knew who the victor would be and the claret-eyed maiden didn't deceive herself into thinking she would win but she had another plan. Her bed was situated a few steps away from her dressing table, gradually she positioned herself so she could push him back onto the bed. Still maintaining the hungry fusion of their lips, she began to push him back towards them bed.

Fireworks went off in Cloud's head. He had done it! He had fulfilled his life-long dream, his Goddess, his heavenly maiden had submitted herself to him. Now he would be to have her whenever he so desired and have her fulfill his every desire and command. His feet felt the mattress behind him, the mattress he would soon spend his nights on. He fell back onto the bed, he was sitting upright with Tifa standing before him.

Tifa took an invisible deep breath, she summoned all the strength from every fiber, every cell, every atom that comprised of her, for her to have the ability to carry out her next action and not throw herself at the handsome blond not sitting looking up at her. She didn't need to look at him to know his eyes were roaming over her, and she knew there was dominance in his eyes, he was eyeing her like a hawk, like she was about to be his, but of course things would turn out differently if she was successful. Tifa then made the next move. She straddled him, with both legs on either side and her knees bent and resting on her mattress she moved her lips closer to his. Did she ever love his kisses, the feeling of both their lips touching were like thunderstorms being set off inside her, powerful, unrivaled, wild, uncontrollable and unpredictable.

Cloud's hands found themselves around her back pressing her into him and Tifa's hands did the same, eventually Cloud left her lips and let his move down to her neck.

"Cloud," she moaned his name.

Her lover remained silent, he continued pleasuring her, the maiden could feel his erection hitting against her inner thigh. It was time to act, if she stayed any longer, she would break, she would throw herself to him and become his. In order to prevent this she separated his lips from her body and brought them back to her own. All the while Cloud thought that she was doing this out of need, but of course the next time she would have to bend to his will.

Tifa then trapped Cloud's bottom lip between her teeth and started to run her tongue along it. She grinded herself against his erection while holding his lip. Cloud was in heaven from the feeling.

"Wait T…Ti…Tifa" He somehow managed to moan.

Tifa separated her lips from his and then using her bottom lip ran it up and down both his lips, this caused Cloud to shudder in delight. His erection was also becoming painful from being confined, so he tried to remove them but Tifa was blocking his way, she sat so that his hands couldn't reach his zipper.

"Tifa wait I have to take off my pants," He told her.

"Why?" She asked seductively when she moved to kissing his neck.

Then it hit him, he had fallen into her trap, to say he had a raging inferno within him now would be saying the surface of the sun was the artic.

"Tifa…I need you…" He groaned as she started to lick his skin under his perfect chin and grinded his erection again.

"Bend to me," She commanded, "And the release you desire, you shall have."

"Tif…fa," He was almost begging.

Her hands started to tug at his shirt, "You know what to do if you desire this body."

Cloud couldn't contain himself, he was a volcano ready to blow, but the problem was he could not have a release while like this, the pleasure would only continue and build up and his lover was controlling his pleasure.

"Succumb to me," She commanded again, already sounding like his mistress, but in reality she was burning as much as him craving a much needed release.

"Ne….ne…v…ver," He managed to say.

It was now time to make the volcano explode. She grinded against him once more, but this time after she finished she removed herself from atop him and immediately turned away, she didn't want him to that see she was dripping.

"Well that's to bad Strife, then I guess we'll have to end this session," Tifa said sternly as she started to walk towards the door. As each nanosecond passed, her body screamed for his, it was loud enough to shatter crystal, her body threatened to disobey her and throw it's form at Cloud's and beg for him to claim her, her vision was fuzzy, she barely made out the door and didn't care if he saw her stutter along the way.

However she didn't get very far, she felt a strong grasp on her wrist, she managed to exhale a sigh.

"So you're reconsidered?" She asked teasingly and seductively.

Cloud remained silent, the next occurrence that Tifa recalled was that she was lying on her back on the mattress. She was pinned by Cloud's larger form hanging over her slender frame, then she saw it in his eyes, not the eyes of Cloud Strife but of something else, he had a predatorial gaze upon her. For the first time in her life, something that she thought that would never happen had occurred. She was afraid of Cloud Strife.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well that looked like a good place to end the chapter, don't you think? For all those waiting for the lemon, the master/mistress and pet outcome, it will all be in the next chapter. But I really want to satisfy all my readers and some wanted Tifa to submit while the majority wanted Cloud, even if it's one reader I want to make everyone happy and I think I have the solution, so till then, drop a review if you could and Rend out. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I do not own final Fantasy VII any of it's characters or references.

Sorry for this fic taking so long to update I've been in a 'rot' lately, but I'm back with a new chapter. Also please know, this is a very lemony chapter, definately not for people below 18 years, and for those with weak stomachs. Don't blame me if it's to lemony, I warned you.

Chapter 9: Regenesis

Tifa couldn't control the fear that spread through her body faster than any disease ever could. She locked her eyes with his, her's were wide with shock, they weren't his normal cerulean she loved to look into and get lost in, instead replaced with a mixture of green and blue, his pupils were also slanted like someone else she knew, someone she didn't want to think of right now.

What frightened her even more was now he had predatorial gaze upon her, he was eyeing her, the same way a predator hunts it's prey, but she could see something behind it eyes, something hidden deep within the recesses of his orbs, she saw they were filled with lust.

Cloud hovered over her, his fingers intertwined by her's, her delicate form beneath him, trapped in a haze of lust, he could see her fear in her eyes, he brought his head down to her neck and exhaled his breath onto her soft hairless flesh. Instantly as soon as he exhaled, his breath condensed into a white vapor that collided against her skin.

Tifa had never felt anything like it before, it was completely new, his breath burned with ice. It burned her the same way a fire spell burns but this time not with heat but with cold. It wasn't like when you touch ice and it's so cold the sensation quickly spreads through your skin and you drop it. It was heat, similar to the inferno within her body but it was also like a freezing blast. Try as hard as she might she couldn't stop herself from enjoying it. She tired to fight back the please but failed miserably succumbing to her lover's charms.

She gathered her thoughts for one quick moment when the sensation began to regress, acting quickly to try to escape from him she attempted to push him off, her action caught him by surprise and he stumbled off her falling off the bed.

The ruby-eyed maiden quickly got to her feet but as soon as she got off the bed she realized her handsome lover was standing mere centimeters away from her.

"Cloud's what's gotten into you?" Tifa asked.

Quickly after she had finished that question he flung himself at her, the blond swordsman violently and savagely grabbed hold of her and furiously began devouring her lips. Feeling the burning sensation of his lips on her's she immediately lost the strength of resistance she previously built up.

Without even waiting for a reply from her, he forcefully parted her lips with his tongue, plunging it into her mouth and drinking her saliva in the process.

Tifa didn't know what she could do, she was over come with pleasure, she also didn't know that he was forcing her to back up on the bed, as soon she had no more area of retreat, she fell back onto the bed and crawled onto it. She looked up to see him menacingly glaring down at her. She knew it wasn't him, this wasn't the Cloud she knew, the Cloud whom she grew up and shared their journey together, but it was still Cloud Strife, the Cloud Strife she loved with all her heart.

The blue-eyed warrior crawled above her, eyeing Tifa with a growing lust in his eyes. He completely covered her again, Tifa looked up at him, her eyes not showing the previous fear but with love.

"Cloud," She spoke his name.

Without responding he went down onto her once again devouring her lips with the same passion he did before, he was mad, his desire could no longer be contained, he needed no claim her as he did the previous night, it wasn't a matter of want but need. His hands traveled to her bosoms which were still trapped within their confines of the small tank top she always wore. As he sucked her lips and drank from her his hands began to softly and gently massage her bosoms, quite the opposite of the passion he was using on her lips.

Tifa wanted to scream, this wasn't supposed to happen, not like this, she wasn't supposed to be the first to cave in. But despite her weak thoughts of denying him, her body was both treacherous and lecherous . The pleasure overpowered her, here he was the person she spent nearly all her life longing for, and he was filling her body with erotic pleasure and fueling her desire for more. She tried to push him off but couldn't find the strength to move, all the signals from her brain were too mixed up to make any sense, the only thing she could do was moan in pleasure. Then she felt it. His hands on her breasts, he began to slowly kneed then playing with it and massaging them but she realized she grew tired of her top being in the way, Cloud was also getting annoyed with it so he simply ripped them off, once again revealing her ample bosom to him. He dived down onto them like a starved man, groping her but also sucking furiously, his hands played with one of her bosoms while his mouth was on the other, he took her erect and hardened nipple into his mouth.

She moaned a bit at first, the ferociousness of his attack was not something she was expecting, his free hand traveled down to her black leather microskirt, her skirt hand hiked p from her moving back on the bed so he had little difficulty finding her soaked underwear, her began trailing her netherlips through the damp material. Her body loved the sensation, it demanded more.

"Ohhh Clouddd!!!!" Tifa screamed in pleasure.

He began softly at first but soon began using the same force that he was using to suck on her nipple. Then Tifa felt something happen with her breast, she prayed it wasn't what she thought it was, alas she felt it, a trickle of fluid that left from the peak of her nipple. As he sucked harder he drew out more of the fluid, she felt it leave her body and disappear into her lover's mouth, somehow tasting this new fluid from her drove him even more insane. She cried out again this time more loudly than before.

"Cloud stop that!" She protested, but though her lips somehow found enough courage to oppose his actions, her body however gave quite a different response. Her hands that were wrapped around his neck pulled at him tighter, her body convulsed at his actions enjoying the pleasure.

His hard suction kept the fluid flowing prominently, the rich think fluid flowed with ease and abundance from the tip of Tifa's swollen ruby red nipple to Cloud's hungry mouth, that was until he stopped, but his actions on her nether-region didn't stop, he still massaged him but his pace increased and he applied more force, the ruby-eyed maiden's own fluid had caused her underwear to become soaked and nether-lips now swollen were clearly printing through. She didn't know when but she had started moaning, her body felt tight, her jewel was erect and throbbing painfully, her entire nether-region felt as if it would explode, the building pleasure, a familiar feeling she experienced before making her lose all conscious thought, it had returned.

"CLOUD!" Tifa yelled at the top of her voice as she felt her body convulsed wildly, waves of unknown pleasure washed over her body filling ever fiber of her being with erotic bliss. At the same moment a stream of clear fluid shot up from her soaked underwear, though it acted as a suppressor cushioning the force of the tiny eruption, there was still a stream that squirted upward into the air.

He then released her and stopped massaging her nether-region, Tifa tried to push herself up onto him but to no avail, he kept her pinned on the bed. The girl didn't know how long she could last, her underwear was now soaked with her own fluid, her body ached for him, it needed his, it was as if she was half a person and Cloud was the other half.

Then Cloud released her for a moment and sat up he slowly began to remove her underwear, it was drenched from his earlier actions, the cloth passed her ankles and after that she didn't know what happened to it, she should have sat up when her handsome lover released her but her body was still shuddering from the pleasure after all this was still a new experience for her. She panted for a bit and then Cloud came over her again pinning her once again.

"Cloud, "Her voice was exhausted and desperate; this wasn't how it was supposed to happen, she was supposed to seduce him.

He moved down onto the skin on her neck and licked the sweat of it before he began nibbling on her, it was then Tifa realized something, ever since Cloud had started his erotic actions on her…he hadn't spoken a word nor did he make any sound, and though she was in a world of pleasure it still frightened her to no end.

Cloud had finished undressing her, she was now completely bare before him, it shouldn't have been strange for her, she had already bared herself to him but suddenly she felt the urge to cover herself up, she tried to being her hands to cover her bosom but it was of no use, he still had her pinned, his piercing eyes raping her. Tifa couldn't stand it, she didn't like his eyes the way they were; with his slanted pupils, she always loved looking into his eyes but right now she couldn't stand looking into them. He moved his lips down onto hers; the kiss wasn't as hungry as before but still filled with passion and lust.

Tifa realized she couldn't fight him, no matter how hard she tried, she would always be left longing for him. Before she realized it Cloud was also in the nude, apparently while he was still kissing her he managed to remove his pants and boxers. He broke the kiss and stared at her with the same lust he always had. Tifa found her eyes wondering away from his face and lower down to his erection. Though she had seen it before, it was still new to her, and just like before her eyes went wide when she saw his throbbing member.

Cloud didn't notice her expression his lips moved to the valley between her bosoms and began to trail it with his tongue going lower down until he reached her drenched nether-region. He placed a soft kiss on her jewel, which made her jerk a bit and almost immediately afterward kissed her netherlips almost devouring her with the same ferocity that he used to kiss her other lips earlier.

Tifa couldn't help but shriek at his action, nor did she know how long she could last if her blond, spiky-haired lover kept up his action. But to her surprise he not only kept up but also increased in tempo. She cried out louder than before, screaming his name sending it out the closed room and into the empty halls of the empty house. His lips moist with saliva moving over her folds, sucking with the same intensity that drew milk from her bosoms. Her fingers clenched the white sheets of her bed tightly and she felt her buildup reach it's peak and then the release came, as her body prepared to squirt it's fluid, Cloud's mouth covered her jewel so when she climaxed, her burning hot release shot into in mouth and made their way down his throat without him having to swallow.

Cloud removed his mouth from on her wet folds and used his tongue to lick around his lips. Tifa who was completely and utterly exhausted from having to consecutive released lay on the bed, her body drained and tired. She barely had any strength left to move but then she felt something by her entrance. Her eyes flew open when she realized Cloud above her with his well endowed erection by her netherlips, there was no time for gentleness, with one sharp thrust, he trust himself deep into her, piercing her, reaching deep into her womb. The young crimson-eyed female flew her head back violently on her bed, she gritted her teeth, salty tears formed on the corners of her eyes. She felt as if he was splitting her in half, her tight walls clenched tightly around his large erect member.

At this point all resistance was gone from her, she no longer tried to resist him, now not just her body but very soul longed for, it cried out for him to fill her. She cried out his name when he withdrew halfway then thrust back into her. But she was soon silenced when he did it again with an increasing tempo and force. She wanted to scream, but the only words that left her mouth were incoherent phrases of her undying love for him.

Again there was another thrust followed by another, her muscles clenching hard onto him, trying desperately to squeezing the life out of his flesh that he is using to skewer her, at the same time his rock-hard and throbbing erection making her feel like he was tearing up her insides. The sensation she felt at the moment was beyond bliss, she was in heaven, saliva leaked down the side of her mouth her facial expression one of that of a girl in pure bliss. Cloud continued not letting up he was driving into her madly, like a piston. Tifa soon felt her build-up reach it's peak but yet tried her best to hold it back, not wanting to have her release until her lover had his, but alas her quest was futile a few more insane thrusts and she was carried off into her sweet abyss, her bodily fluids exploded onto him.

Tifa tried to speak to tell how she couldn't take anymore but the entranced male, with one quick movement he withdrew from her and turned her around, he tried to lift her, for her hands and knees to rest on the now soaked sheets, but as he let her go she nearly fell down on the den, holding her by her waist he placed his still erect and throbbing manhood into her tight canal.

"Cloud!" Tifa shrieked as he entered her from behind, her muscles once more involuntarily clenching him.

The blond arched his head a bit and let out what Tifa swore was a whimper, she turned around to see his face, he appeared to be in a place of pure bliss. Tifa couldn't help to smile, to think that she could give him this much pleasure almost as much as he gave her. Cloud started thrusting again causing Tifa to moan loudly, she was glad there wasn't anyone home, no doubt that they would have all heard her screaming.

Tifa tried to grab the bed head, but her hands fell short, Cloud who was sitting on his knees slightly stood up now and reached over her, but he never dropped his tempo, he was still a piston driving her mad with pleasure. They continued their action for the next few minutes then without any previous knowledge Tifa suddenly felt another buildup reach its peak, then yet another release, her nectar pouring out both onto her lover's lower half and onto the already soaked bed below. The raven-haired maiden collapsed instantly but before she could hit the bed, the blue-eyed swordsman caught her, he sat down on the sheets that was soaked with his lover's fluids and brought her to sit up on him, he then started moving her up and down on his member. Tifa couldn't take it, his manhood was mercilessly assaulting her small, tight opening, she didn't have anymore energy left and didn't know if her body would survive another climax. But yet her walls still found the strength to cling to him and he continuously made her move up and down.

She felt her heat rise, her body was slowly building up yet another release. She had to act quickly, she had to think of something but with each continuous thrust from her blue-eyed lover Tifa felt the reigns of consciousness slip away from her. Each heavenly thrust filling her with immeasurable pleasure, reaching deep into her womb, making her moan loudly, she started chanting his name as if it was some kind of forbidden incantation. Over and over the name 'Cloud' escaped her lips occasionally an 'I love you' or 'I love you so much' would make it out. Her body convulsed wildly Tifa who was at that point sitting on Cloud's lap facing away from him, threw her head back on him, she could no longer scream. Her body grew silent as her hands let go of the reigns of consciousness. She couldn't tell if Cloud had climaxed or not, but she had a feeling he didn't because before she passed out she felt him start back up again.

--------------

It had been a few hours since Tifa had fallen asleep. Cloud awoke beside her his head throbbing with pain. He felt the sticky sheets on his skin. He sat up and looked around the room. It was dark, the thick dark curtains hung over the windows and the door was closed. Cloud also speculated that the windows were closed. Though it was dark he immediately recognized the room. It was Tifa's. He looked to his side immediately to see her sleeping quietly, peacefully and innocently. Ever so gently he picked her up, her bed was no condition for someone to sleep in.

After placing her in his room. He retrieved his clothes from her room. His head still throbbing in pain. He placed his hand on it. Realization then hit him when he glanced at the bed. He knew what had happened, he had felt this way before and was in a similar position, everything seemed familiar. He had lost control, it had happened only once before with Aerith.

Suddenly her heard a knock on the door followed by a familiar voice.

"Cloud we're back," A childish voice said.

"Cloud, Tifa are you there," another childish voice said this one female.

The blue-eyed warrior immediately left Tifa's room, he was still only half-dressed and his head still felt as if someone dropped a sledgehammer on it. He reached downstairs to the bar and unlocked the door. Two small figures dashed inside quickly. Barret and Red XIII was standing outside.

"Did everything go alright?" He asked Barret.

"Argg…Don't ask Cloud," Red said in annoyance.

"Hey, where's Tifa?" Denzel asked walking around the bar.

"She's asleep," Cloud replied, "Wait here, I'll go wake her." Cloud said as he made his way for the staircase.

"Well come with you," Marlene immediately put in.

By this time, Barret and Red had already walked in the bar and Vincent had somehow appeared along with Yuffie and Cid but Cait Sith was no where to be seen.

"No that's okay, she was tired, I think I should wake her alone," Cloud quickly replied.

With those final words he started up the stairs. One reason he didn't want anyone else to come with him, was because he had left Tifa naked, though her body was hidden beneath a blanket. And another reason he wanted to be alone with her for a moment. He needed to know what he did during his 'blackout', and if he did what he thought he did, he didn't know how Tifa's response would be. He felt like a child that had to face his parents after he did something wrong, it was as if he was expecting punishment. He stopped in front his door. Gathering himself, he silently pushed the door open and stepped into his room. The sleeping maiden still peacefully tucked beneath his blanket.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Didn't I tell you it was really lemony. About taking so long sorry but things have been really hectic and I haven't had time to update, so I just left it out and eventually I lost all my zeal but I'm back now. I know this chapter is a huge buzz-kill to all those who wanted Tifa to be dominant over Cloud, rather sorry about that. But what's wrong with Cloud? guess you'll have to stay tuned to find out huh, but don't worry the next chapter will have another lemon with Tifa being more dominant. To all my reviewers thanks it's you guys that made me finish this chapter or who knows how long it would have took, probably another month. 

Music of the night, I'm sorry if this story makes you hurl, but like I said it's not for those with weak stomachs.

Nacho- Thanks a bunch, that really means alot.

Everyone who reviewed thanks I read all of them, now if you read this chapter take a few seconds to post your thoughts. Feedback is always welcome, both negative and positive.

Till next time...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, any of it's characters and/or references.

Alright I know I went way overboard with my last lemon in the last chapter, I'm sorry, let me apologize also because there is no lemon in this chapter with Tifa being assertive, so for those looking forward to that I apologize, but that will come along in the future.

Chapter 10: Secrets

Cloud closed the door behind him as he stepped into the room. His eyes immediately rapt by the sleeping beauty, being ever silent so as not to disturb her from her slumber he made his way over to his bed. The throbbing pain in his head still disrupting his thought, yet when looking at her it seemed so trivial. Allowing his eyes to break for a minute they traveled across the room, it was rather untidy, there was an old tire wheel against the wall, his papers were scattered across the room, the exception being his bed. His bed was the only thing that remained neat. Kneeling at the head of the bed he gazed the maiden's sleeping face, she was sleeping on her side facing him and some of her hair falling across her face. Being ever graceful he lifted his hand and gently brushed her hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear.

A smirk formed on his lips, he remembered doing this countless times before during their travels together, every time he did it, it always seemed to make her smile and lift her mood, suddenly a pang of guilt washed over him. He clutched his chest in pain and forcefully looked down at the floor. He glanced back up at her serene expression on her face and the guilt seemed to wash away. The throbbing pain in his head seemed to dissipate. Suddenly he found her half open eyes staring directly at him. And suddenly the pain in his head didn't matter, swallowing a lump in his throat he proceeded to start the conversation.

"Tifa," His voice was soft yet filled with both fear and concern.

The young female smiled lazily, the sleep still present in her eyes. She innocently tried to wipe away the sleep from her eyes, she then cast her eyes back onto her male companion and smiled at him.

"Hey," She said.

Cloud smiled back, "Are you alright?" Cloud asked, his fingertips lightly brushing against her forehead, his voice still cautious afraid of her response.

Tifa smiled back at him, "Why wouldn't I be dear?" She asked.

A pink blush found it's way on Cloud's cheeks at the expression she referred to him by. Tifa scooted across the small bed and sat up but still held the sheets that lay over her nude body against her. Cloud sat down on the bed. Tifa sat a little behind him but as soon as her lover was seated came over to him and hugged him from behind, she leant her head over his shoulder and smiled at him. He felt relived, she wasn't angry at him or upset, it seemed she rather enjoyed herself. The blond warrior couldn't help but smirk.

"Well I guess, I was the one to submit huh?" She asked him.

Cloud was silent, his eyes were focused on his hands that rested on his lap, "It's okay, we knew it was one of us that had to, but for my part please Cloud I need you so much, you know that I…" She started.

"Tifa, I can't!" Cloud cut her off.

Cloud's sudden remark startled Tifa, he looked over his shoulder to see she was now sitting beside him, her feet were still on the bed but below her. Tifa was looking at him startled by his remark.

"Tifa, I can't accept this victory," Cloud stated.

"Why?' She asked puzzled.

"Because I can't remember anything that happened," Cloud answered. The same throbbing pain started to return in his head. But being an experienced Soldier he quickly began ignoring it, though for how long, he didn't know.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked confused.

Cloud planted a fake smile on his lips, "Tifa, the kids are looking for you they're downstairs, I'll bring some clothes for you."

However Tifa was able to see through the fake smile and as he prepared to stand she grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"Tifa?" Cloud asked looking at her confused.

"Hold it," She said her tone shifting from caring and playful to dead serious within a few seconds.

Cloud could see it in her eyes, her steadfast resolve, "Are you going to tell me what happened?" She asked.

"Tifa, just trust me…I can't…not yet anyway," Cloud immediately answered.

"Cloud, you ask me to trust you, yet you keep walking away from me, why?" Tifa asked.

"Tifa, I told you before, I care for you…" Cloud stopped suddenly.

Tifa looked at him a bit startled, a smirk formed on his lips. Now Tifa stared at him even more startled than before, then using a burst of speed, the same burst of speed he used when performing omni-slash; leaving a yellow trail behind him he grabbed her and pinned her down on the bed.

Tifa could barely recall what happened, on second she sitting up talking to him the next she was pinned on bed, the white sheet still covering her from her bosom down, but this position seems really familiar to her, did time however there was no lust that filled her lover's eyes, nor was he holding her wrists. His face was about a foot away from hers, his hands on the sheets and her between them, she looked up into his eyes to see him looking down at her with eyes filled with love but something more; a deep sorrow behind them.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"Tifa do you love me?" The blond-haired swordsman asked.

"I do, with all my heart, but you already know this Cloud…why would…" She was cut off by Cloud placing a finger above her lips.

"Then trust me, know I feel the same way you do, probably stronger and I would do everything to protect it, to protect you, trust me Tifa, the same way you love me," Cloud finished.

Tifa nodded her head, Cloud lifted himself off and sat up allowing Tifa to come up also, she had to hold the sheet to prevent it from falling off.

"Cloud?" His name would be an entire question for her. He knew she was asking, what now?

"Wait here I'll go get some clothes for you from your room, everyone's downstairs waiting for you," Cloud said standing up.

She shouldn't let him go so easily, no, the voice inside her was screaming for answers, she wanted to know what happened to him. Did he not remember anything? It was one of her greatest experiences and she was slightly hurt, but she deafened herself to the voice asking the questions. Whatever happened to Cloud it was serious and he would tell her when ready, she still had faith in him. Steadfast, strong, loyal and never-ending faith in him. It should be that her faith in him should be withered and hanging by a thread, but instead it was burning brighter that it ever had. Tifa stood up off the bed, still holding onto the sheets, before she could perform another action, his lips were on hers. The young maiden did nothing to break the kiss only encouraged it by wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him closer.

Cloud's arms wrapped themselves around her waist, he knew what happened now, what he hoped to avoid. The two pulled each other closer deepening the kiss letting passion fuel their desire but eventually Cloud broke the kiss. Tifa was slightly disappointed but knew it was necessary. He kissed her on her cheek one last time before leaving to go to her room to retrieve some of her clothes. When he opened the door to her room it was exactly as he had left it. The bed was messy and stained with both of their releases, if they were going to sleep there tonight, he would have to change the sheets, her clothes were also on the floor, deciding to get her a new set he walked over to her closet, but stopped instantly; his cheeks turning on fire. He realized he would have to pick out underwear for her.

-------------

It was early in the morning, about six, the sun and just begun to rise, Cloud and Tifa were together in her room once again on her bed. The morning sunlight didn't penetrate into the room; long, thick, dark curtains kept them out. Cloud was awake for quite some time; the night's events had gone over rather calmly. Everyone had gone back home except for Barret and Red XIII. Cloud gave Barret his room which was Barret's old room and returned to sleeping alongside Tifa which he had grown to miss. Red XIII slept downstairs in the living room, no one knew if he would sleep on the sofa or a mattress.

Tifa was facing away from Cloud facing the wall to which the sun would rise every morning but the curtains helped to maintain her peaceful slumber. They were both under the same blanket only he was sitting up looking over to her. Leaning over to her side he gently caressed her cheek with one of his hands. His face was close to her ear.

"I'll never do anything to hurt you Tifa, please know that, I'll protect you…always," And with those final words he crept out of the bed being extra careful not to do anything that might cause her to stir in her sleep. Leaving her sleeping tucked beneath her blanket he proceeded to get dressed in his usual outfit. Dressing in the long dark blue denim pants and blue shirt he always wore he went into Tifa's bathroom, still being careful not to make any sounds, he finished quickly and went downstairs.

Surprisingly Red XIII was already awake and sitting out on the front porch of 7th Heaven. Cloud came and sat down on the steps, Red was on his left side.

"You okay?" Red asked sensing torment from within Cloud.

"Yeah I'm fine," The chocobo-head answered.

"Was I supposed to believe that?" the Red fur-ed beast answered raising his head, "Know what, I can still smell her scent on you, and last night your scent on her was also extremely powerful, actually this whole place reeks of both of you."

"And, what if it does?" Cloud asked.

"Did you tell her about your past relationship?" Red answered with a question.

"You know, you're the only one that remembers about both me and Aerith and our moments," Cloud commented.

"Did you tell Tifa?" Red asked not shifting from the question.

"Yeah she knows, well not exactly…you could say I told her a half-truth," Cloud answered.

Nanaki nodded his head, "So what you are saying is that you made up a false history to your suiting."

"No, nothing like that, you knew how I felt about Tifa, even back then when I thought I was Zack," Cloud tried to come up with an excuse.

"Cloud, you told her what she wanted to hear, or what would make you fell better," Red explained.

"Nanaki…Tifa...she's everything to me," Cloud said lowering his head, an ice cold morning wind flew past both of them and into the open seventh heaven however neither of the two showed the slightest bit of deviation from their normal actions, "I don't want anything to jeopardize the way she feels for me, I care for her to much and what we have."

"Even if that means deceiving her?" Nanaki asked, "You had another blackout again? Didn't you?"

Cloud remained quiet looking down at the steps beneath him, "Yeah I did," He answered.

Tifa moved about in the bed, shifting her position so she could face Cloud, she was partially awake from the coldness and wanted to feel him up against her, she wanted his warmth, but suddenly the realization hit her that she was alone in bed. She bolted up quickly and scanned the room, she realized Cloud was already awake and outside somewhere. It took her a second to traverse the distance between her bed and her bathroom, trying to finish up as quickly as possible she tried multi-tasking, and it turned out rather well. Within fifteen minutes she had already gotten ready and changed into her usual outfit and preparing to do downstairs. A part of her was longing to see Cloud, it was burning her; she wanted to see him, feel him, touch him so badly but nevertheless suppressing her want she opened the children's room to check up on them, then proceeded to go down towards the bar and hopefully a waiting Cloud. Her mind began wandering, if she had successfully seduced him, then she could have kept him in her bed and she would have been able to have her way with him this morning. She giggled at the thought as she continued down the stairs.

She wasn't surprised to see it open, as she stepped onto the floor she looked out to see the front door open and Cloud and Red sitting out on the porch. A smile came to her lips, but she still wanted to be closer to him, her burning need that would only be satisfied to have his flesh resting on hers. Just then an ice-cold breeze entered into seventh heaven, despite wearing all black Tifa found herself shivering, she also found herself contemplating if she should interrupt Cloud's conversation with Red. Even though she knew she shouldn't, she couldn't stop herself from wanting to.

"Tifa…it's cold," A young male voice said, Tifa turned to the staircase to see Denzel standing there dressed in his pajamas and wiping the sleep out of his eyes. The young nine-year-old boy looked down at his guardian haphazardly while trying to wipe his eyes at the same time.

Tifa walked up to him and bent forward a bit, "Well then if you're feeling cold, how about a glass of hot chocolate," She replied smiling at him, her face beaming with joy, before leading him to the kitchen behind the bar.

Red and Cloud were still involved in their discussion.

"Red, I can't, I shouldn't, I love her, I love Tifa," Cloud told his companion, but at the same time a sound of desperation in his voice as if trying to convince himself.

"I know you do Cloud, but at one point, didn't you…" Red was cut off.

"I can't tell her the truth, not even I understand why I sometimes act like that," chocobo-head confessed.

"Talk to Tifa, or not, but what does your conscious tell you?" Red asked, "Just do what that tell's you to do and you'll be fine."

Cloud didn't reply he just raised his head and looked forward. He knew what he had to do even if he didn't want to, but then how would Tifa react? He can defend himself by saying it was half-truth's but that's not the way she would see it. He would have broken her trust. The coming confession would be a test of their love.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Alright took a long time to update, no lemon here I'm sorry, but there will be another one soon where Tifa is more assertive. Again let me apologize for my last lemon, some of you found it offensive. I sorry, I hope it won't hinder you from reading or reviewing future chapters. On another note, I'm going to concentrate on this fic and my other one Lucifer's Prayer from now on, so updates will be faster, also check out that fic, no lemons in it but I think it's turning out pretty cool and I'm putting a lot of effort into it. It's a CloudxTifaxSephiroth triangle, though right now there's a lot of SephTi action. So please if you read this chapter leave a review a let me know what you think, it only takes a few seconds. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 any of it's characters, and/or references.

1st let me apologize, seems I'm long overdue for a new chapter, but this chapter was kinda a pain to write also and secondly, thank you to everyone who reviewed, it's means alot, I hope you're all still here with me, and hopefully now, updates will become more frequent:

Chapter 11: Confession

Cloud returned to the sanctuary within the walls of Seventh Heaven after his conversation with Nanaki earlier. The red-furred animal remained outside basking in the morning's frigidity, when he left the bar and went to the kitchen behind he was surprised to see both Tifa and Denzel already wide awake. Denzel was sitting behind a table and Tifa was fixing him something behind the stove. The was a cup of hot tea on the table before him and he sipped it at regular intervals; being careful so as not to get burnt from it's heat and also blowing steam of the surface of the liquid so as to try to make it less hot.

Cloud stood in the doorway a ghost, unnoticed by the two inhabitants of the room, moving as stealthily as a cat he moved over to where Tifa stood. Denzel still had his head lowered, looking at the black liquid in the cup on the table, waiting patiently for it to cool slightly, Tifa was facing the counter away from Cloud. She did not even know he stood less than a foot behind her but when his hand touched her shoulder; it was then she became aware of the third presence within the room.

As Cloud's fingertips touched against Tifa's bare skin she suddenly jolted up, like a bolt of lightening traveling through her body, but still she didn't turn around, his grip on her shoulder tightened. Cloud followed up by placing his other hand on her other shoulder and held her firmly, his head bent forwards into her neck. Tifa could feel it, Cloud's powerful desire traveling through his fingertips and into her, sending a primal craving from within him, she had almost completely forgotten the half-filled coffee mug in her hands.

"Tifa," Cloud's voice was odd, not like the calm voice he usually used.

"Cloud," Tifa replied, her voice filled with compassion yet craving. Tifa couldn't explain it, she couldn't understand this power Cloud held over her, and it was driving her mad. She needed him, she needed him badly. She closed her eyes and arched backward, teasing his hands to move forward.

"Tifaa," A child's voice called out.

At the sound of the pleading innocent voice both adults split apart. They both turned to Denzel who was looking at Tifa pleadingly.

"Tifa, it's still hot, I blow on it a lot, but it's still hot," The child pleaded.

As if forgetting her earlier actions, Tifa smiled at her adopted son and walked over to him, leaving a disappointed Cloud behind. However the blond swordsman eyes never left the crimson-eyed female's form as she went over to the table where the youth sat.

"Here," Tifa said as she knelt down as blew at the top of the cup so that the steam that rose almost vanished, "You're not supposed to drink all at once Denzel; you're supposed to sip it slowly." She explained.

The boy's was clearly frustrated, "But that takes too long," He muttered.

Cloud walked over to Denzel and Tifa.

"Cloud!" The sleepy-eyed boy finally noticed the older male.

His eyes opened wide as he looked up to his hero, "Are you going out to make deliveries today?" Denzel asked.

Cloud turned his head to look at Tifa, her eyes were fixed on him as well also expecting an answer from the question, however when he turned to face her, she looked away lowering her gaze to the floor, however Cloud could make out a trace of sadness in her eyes.

The cerulean-eyed warrior turned back to the young boy looking up at him with eager eyes, Cloud shook his head, "No, I figure there's too much to do around here, I'll start back next week."

Denzel looked a little disappointed, however Tifa's gaze snapped towards Cloud in surprise. As he finished answering the small child, Cloud instantly turned to the beautiful female at his side, she was looking at him and she was stunned by his remark, Cloud smiled awkwardly.

"Does this mean you're not going out on Fenrir today?" Denzel asked disappointed turning back to his cup of hot chocolate.

A smirk formed on Cloud's lips, he understood what Denzel wanted, the child was never allowed on Fenrir before because of the Geostigma, and with the curiosity and admiration of youth he found the motorbike alluring. Now that his Geostigma had been cured he not only wanted to spend more time with Cloud but get a chance to ride on the motorbike.

"How about I take you out for a ride later?" Cloud asked the body.

Denzel looked at Cloud, the boy's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "Really?" He asked.

Cloud nodded a 'yes'. Denzel took a sip of the chocolate in front of him.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get changed, when you reach back down the chocolate shouldn't be so hot, and after you eat breakfast, we can go to the outskirts of Midgar," Cloud told him.

No other words were needed, the boy dashed forward, leaving his seat and the adults without any further word, he disappeared from the kitchen in a matter of minutes, leaving only his two guardians.

"Cloud do you mean it?" Tifa asked.

Cloud turned to her puzzled by her question, "Mean what Tifa?"

"You'll be home whole week?" She asked in disbelief.

Cloud shook his head; his way of saying yes, the raven-haired female couldn't help but smile at him. But her action triggered a response from Cloud, seeing her beautiful face smile the young male moved forward slowly; his eyes become predatorial. Tifa shifted uncomfortably, something was wrong, a familiar but unwanted sensation, she looked up into his eyes, and it was just like before, the predatorial gaze that made her fear him. Slowly she began moving backward.

Pent up emotions, unfulfilled desires, that was what Cloud was venting, everything Tifa did intoxicated him, he had never noticed it before but now, it was different her ever action stirred within him, he moved closer and closer, he briefly noted that she had begun to take small steps back. Smirking, he took one longer step towards her, Tifa tried to follow suite to keep the distance between them at even space.

"Cloud?" She tried calling out to him, she felt strange, she wanted him, wanted him badly, but at the same time 'this' Cloud instilled fear into her.

She took her final step back, her waist hit against the counter behind her, she turned her face briefly to look at the counter, and then looked at Cloud who was now less than a foot away from her, and he still held his predatorial gaze on her, Tifa shivered a bit.

"Cloud?" She asked softly when he was a few inches away from her.

Then with one powerful burst he grabbed her legs and pushed her up onto the counter, Tifa yelped in surprise at his assertiveness. His hands held onto her arms as she now sat on top the counter, he was standing between her legs, the raven-haired female couldn't make sense of her emotions, on one side, she was craving him madly, his assertive actions turned her on greatly, but the other half was trembling in fear. It wasn't a passive fear either; it was greater like when she was fighting for her life.

Cloud once again lowered his face onto her flawless skin and exhaled once again, as soon as he did however his breath condensed like it had done before, it had little ways to travel before it contacted her ivory skin making the pores on her skin rise.

"Cloud, stop!" She suddenly blurted out, but it wasn't loud but more a whisper, a soft plead for him.

His hands traveled down her arms onto her hands, his fingernails grazing along her skin, leaving noticeable trails, Tifa tried to fight off the feeling but as hard as she tried to fight it off, it only returned stronger than before. Clouds lips moved down onto her neck, where he gently nipped the skin. His slow actions were torture to the female; he trailed his way to up her right earlobe, where he gently nipped at it.

Tifa's legs had found themselves wrapped around Cloud's waist, his hands now held her at her waist as his lips moved over to her mouth, both pairs of lips met together in a storm of passion and lust, both pouring their desire and lust into the kiss. Cloud's hands found themselves at the back as he embraced her tightly pressing both their bodies together. The fire from their passion had begun to cause their body heat to rise significantly so that the pores on their skin began to secrete the first traces of sweat, they weren't sweat-laden like they were during their long hours of love-making but their skin had become much more moist that it originally was. Cloud's lips left Tifa's and using his tongue traced it's way down her moist neck.

Tifa moaned submissively arching her neck, her previous fear being replaced with carnal lust. However as they had just begun their actions, Nanaki's words entered into Cloud's mind. What Cloud was doing was unfair to Tifa.

A loud crashing sound was heard seconds after Tifa felt Cloud violently break away from her. She opened her eyes to see Cloud on the ground, he had fallen over a chair that was behind him. Tifa looked at him curiously.

"Cloud?" Her voice was soft, "Is something wrong?"

Cloud nodded his head. He rose from his position and stood before her, his expression was unreadable, but he looked as if he was in pain, like he had done something terrible.

"Tifa, I'm sorry," Cloud quickly apologized, he moved closer to her and took hold one of her hands, "I never meant to go out of control or frighten you."

Tifa saw the look of sincerity and remorse on face, she moved closer to him until their bodies were closely intertwined, he looked down at her solemnly, "It's okay Cloud," she replied embracing him, "Remember I'm yours, without reserve," she said resting her head on his chest and interlacing their fingers together. Tifa relaxed onto him.

Cloud smiled weakly, her actions and words pierced his heart. He should have told her truth earlier it wouldn't have lead to him feeling awkward when he should be comforting her.

"Tifa," Cloud's voice was solemn.

"Hmmm," The female replied, her eyes closed as she gently hummed to the sound of his heart beating.

"Cloud!" Denzel exclaimed before jumping downstairs and into the kitchen.

Cloud looked up to see the boy already dressed and waiting for him, "Are we gonna go now?" He asked excitedly.

The blond-haired swordsman responded by nodding his head. Tifa relinquished her hold on him, their fingers breaking their lock, she felt slightly sad when she did.

"I'll be back soon," He told her and with one final kiss on her temple both Cloud and Denzel moved to the exit.

"Be careful you two," Tifa said look at them both, "And Cloud drive slowly, remember you have a passenger now."

He waved at her one final time and walked out the door closing it behind him. Tifa listened, about half a minute later she heard Fenrir's engine start and soon its echo began to fade, Tifa stood in the kitchen holding her hands in front her chest, "be safe" she silently whispered to herself as if making a wish.

However shortly after the sound of yet another pair of tiny feet were heard. Tifa turned to the staircase too see Marlene still in her pajamas; it was like Denzel's except unlike his, her's were a light pink.

"Tifa!" the young girl exclaimed still wiping the sleep from her eyes, "Where's Denzel? He wasn't there when I woke up and when I went to look for Cloud, he's gone too," the young girl wined.

Tifa smiled at the young girl.

"Tifa?" Marlene asked.

"Its okay, Marlene, Cloud has just taken Denzel out for a drive on Fenrir," The raven-haired beauty replied.

Marlene's eyes went wide with shock. "I don't believe it!" she exclaimed.

The crimson-eyed beauty was taken back by Marlene's remark.

"How could you let them go without me!?" The brown-haired youth protested, "Its not fair Denzel gets to ride on Fenrir before me!"

Annoyed Marlene marched back up the stairs. Tifa couldn't help but smile; they were really a family now.

--------------

It was about two hours later Tifa heard the hum of Fenrir's engine returning. She sat in the living room her feet beneath her legs, her face buried in magazine. Marlene was also there as was Barret, Barret being forced into playing with Marlene and her nearly unlimited supply of dolls.

The sound of the mechanical wolf immediately tore Tifa's attention away from the magazine and had the same effect on Marlene, immediately dropping her dolls she ran to the front door. Tifa on the other hand placed the magazine on the couch and stood up, walking into the corridor she saw Marlene unlock the door. Denzel was the first to walk inside, his face beaming with joy…however it instantly turned into terror when he saw an angry Marlene glaring at him, then entered the older individual. As Tifa saw Cloud enter through the door, she couldn't help but smile, it was plastered to her lips, everything was complete now, Cloud would be walking through that door everyday now the same way he was now.

The first thing that caught Cloud's eye as he entered was not the angry Marlene glaring at him but his beautiful raven-haired maiden with a smile on her lips that can melt even the coldest heart. Both pairs of eyes locked with each other's then Tifa broke it off moving back into the living room, as if entranced by her eyes he moved to follow the siren; however an angry Marlene was blocking his way.

"Marlene?" Cloud asked confused.

"I'm angry at you Cloud! I'm not talking to you!" Marlene exclaimed and marched up the stairs to the second floor, leaving a bewildered Cloud behind.

Shrugging it off Cloud followed Tifa into the living room, only to find she was no longer there, he looked around the room only to find Barret sitting by the table that stood at the center of the room. In his hands were two of Marlene dolls. Upon closer inspection he found that Barret was playing with the dolls.

"Barret, first fishnets and now this," Cloud spoke sarcastically.

Barret shot up so fast, he could make a cheetah look like a tortoise, though how someone so large could move so fast was beyond Cloud.

"What! I was just playing with Marlene!?" Barret retorted a bit louder than Cloud would have liked.

"Well Marlene's not here, she's gone up to her room, she seemed upset," Cloud reported.

Barret sighed heavily, "I hope she doesn't want any more dolls," Barret complained.

Cloud watched his fellow Crisis Avalanche companion left the living room, feeling slightly relieved he commenced his mission 'Find Tifa'.

Which apparently wasn't hard at all her found her in the kitchen preparing lunch, the kitchen, memories from their earlier encounter here still fresh in his mind, he couldn't help but smile sadly, the poor girl. Yes what he was doing was unfair, especially when she had opened her heart to let him in.

Tifa somehow was able to sense Cloud's presence the moment his boots stepped into the doorway leading to the kitchen, it somehow made her skin grow warmer, her heart rate suddenly became lighter and she couldn't help but smile as a warm, fluttering feeling overcame her. She immediately turned around only to be greeted by absence and silence. It was the same as staring into a long-abandoned town for the first time; Tifa saw no-one and was left with both an empty and sad feeling.

As the day passed it was difficult for Tifa to find Cloud occasionally he would be with one of the children, but whenever she approached him, he would suddenly remember something he needed to do and disappear. Barret had left at the turn of dusk, this was when Cloud came out of his solitude, they bid their friend farewell and retreated inside, Marlene who was sad to see her father leave exiled herself to her room. She sat on her bed looking out at the sky, Denzel sat on his bed, his bed was closer to the door but he kept his eyes on the sorrowful female whose mind was lost in the clouds.

Tifa however wanted the company of a certain blond-haired swordsman but was having a hard time finding him, it seems he has secluded himself once again, but as time passed she had to put Marlene and Denzel to bed. She tucked in the two children and kissed them on their heads but as she turned to the door way she saw Cloud standing there.

"We have to talk," He said in monotone.

It felt strange to Tifa how one simple phrase could empty her troubled thoughts and bring a feeling of fear and foreboding upon her. She silently nodded her head and followed him outside the room pausing for a brief moment to close the door to the children's room.

Tifa followed him to his room, once there she stood by his bed as he went towards his window and opened it, as she looked around the room, she noticed it was different from when he left and no longer as messy, it was still messy but somewhat clean also, his spare tire that he kept in his room was also gone.

"Cloud?" She asked with anxiety.

"Heh," Cloud replied, then turned to face her, "You're probably wondering why I acted so awkward earlier."

"That's one of my questions, yes," She replied.

Cloud smirked, he walked over to the foot of the bed and sat down, Tifa moved to stand in front of him.

"Cloud is something wrong?" Tifa asked with fear and concern, her heart beating at such a rate it would make a humming bird jealous. She knew something was wrong she was just holding onto the thread of belief that she was wrong.

Cloud lowered his gaze to the floor, no longer able to look into her crimson orbs and an expression of sorrow and remorse filling his face, "Yes, you've been honest but I haven't been."

This caught Tifa of guard, something he was dishonest about? She thought that it couldn't be too serious, and knowing Cloud he was just overreacting.

"Do you remember last night…when we?" He began.

"Of course I do!" Tifa nearly shouted, now she was beginning to become confused, "I could never forget," She added a bit more softly.

"Well I don't Tifa," Cloud replied.

Tifa was slightly taken back, "Cloud, what are you saying?"

"I can't explain it, but I blacked out, I don't remember what happened, but I have a pretty good idea of what happened, it happened once before," Cloud explained.

"Cloud?" Tifa could feel the fear building up in her stomach and climbing up to her chest.

"I don't know what happens or why, but whenever I'm in such a position, in the heat of passion…with someone I care for deeply, I lose control," Cloud went on to explain, "This is the second time it happened."

Tifa held her breath, her brain slowly processing his words.

"Cloud, it was the first time that happened with me, right?" she asked.

"Aerith," Cloud answered.

That was the last thing she wanted to hear, tears formed on the corners of her eyes, however before they could stream down her cheek she felt herself being supported and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, her chin was leaning on his shoulder.

"Why?" Tifa whispered, "Cloud you cared for her deeply?"

"It's in the past Tifa, you're the one I care for most," Cloud answered.

"Cloud, you 'cared for her deeply'" Tifa countered quoting his own words, Cloud also noted that.

Tifa forcefully separated herself from Cloud, "Were you thinking of me?" She asked.

Cloud lowered his head to the floor once more, "Tifa…it's in the past," Cloud tried to come up with an excuse.

"Did you love her?" Tifa asked silently but firmly.

"It's in the past," Cloud repeated emptily somehow not even believing his own excuse.

"Is that all you can say Cloud?" Tifa asked yet another question, "When you said you were always thinking about me…even when you were with her…Cloud?" Tifa asked softly as a single tear traced her cheek.

"Yes," Cloud answered, "I was in love with her, but only for a brief moment, and that's when I didn't know who I was, and that's nothing how I feel for you!" Cloud responded quickly, trying desperately to convince her.

However his apology was ignored as Tifa turned to exit the room, however Cloud caught her by her wrist before she could exit.

"Tifa please, I didn't mean for this to happen, I still love you, more than you can possibly imagine," The blue-eyed swordsman was pleading with her.

"Tell me Cloud, would we even be together if she was still alive?" Tifa asked. The crimson-eyed maiden couldn't help herself one part of her was still craving him desperately wanting her to turn around and throw herself into his arms but another side the logical side was being fueled by anger and jealousy and was slowly gaining strength, but Tifa knew it wouldn't last, she could feel the ache for his comfort.

The question left him dumbstruck, "Tifa," was the only word he could mutter.

"I won't be your second-prize," Tifa replied firmly, she wrenched her grip from him and ran out the room, before her traitorous heart could force her back into his arms.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Again thanks to all my reviewers, you guys inspired me, well the story is finally picking up, well many of you are wondering when Tifa will start dominating Cloud...patience it will be here shortly. I've noticed the length of my chapters increasing, I don't know if that's a good thing but the next chapter should be up more quickly...hopefully. 

Till next time...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII any of it's characters and/or references.

Surprise I actually managed to update, it's quite a surprise for me also, well hope you enjoy this chapter

Chapter 12: Vying

Tifa ran from Cloud's arms and as quickly as she could on her shaky feet and back into her room, tears falling freely and uncontrollably from her eyes, her ears were deaf to her sobs and as soon as she entered she tried to turn around to close the door but was immediately stopped by Cloud. Cloud pressed his hand against the door preventing Tifa from locking it. The young female tried to push him out but he had followed her too closely and placed his hand in already, she trembled as she backed away from the door and Cloud entered.

"Tifa please," Cloud pleaded.

But the crimson-eyed female refused to listen to him, her mind were filled with erratic and selfish thoughts making her unreasonable. She clamped her ears shut with her hands trying to shut out his voice so she won't have to listen to him.

Cloud remained silent, not moving from his position but regretting his words, still he knew he couldn't leave things as they were, he still loved her and wanted desperately to hold and comfort her in his arms. Tifa looked up to see Cloud had stopped speaking, but she dare not look into his eyes lest her heart surrender to him once more. Realizing he wasn't going to leave, she removed her hands from her ears.

He was about to speak but was interrupted by her, however her voice did not reflect her mood, it appeared she was able to think clearly and despite her shaking maintained some level of self control.

"Cloud, please," Tifa spoke, "I can't…please leave me alone," Her voice quiet and calm yet also sounding tired. She was also surprised when her tears had almost let up, but as she finished speaking another tear formed on the corner of her right eye and prepared for it's run down her already tear-stained cheek but it's lifespan was short-lived as Tifa felt Cloud's hand by her face below her eyelid and wipe away the tear.

He prepared to remove his hand from on her face but surprise was hidden behind his smile as Tifa held his warm hand against her wet cheek with her hand. He made no effort to remove his hand and was almost certain she was feeling the same whirl of emotions he was experiencing from the contact of both their flesh.

Tifa couldn't help it, she could almost feel her heart twitch in her chest with Cloud's skin so warm and soft against hers. There was no doubt in her mind she wanted to be closer to him but there was another voice in her mind a darker one like a poison that spread throughout her and made her blood run cold it was this same voice that caused her to drop his hand letting it fall to her side, even though her entire body felt cold her cheek where his hand previously rested was still warm. His touch had also stopped her trembling.

Finally Cloud prepared to speak again but was taken by surprise by Tifa throwing herself into him and clutching his shirt tightly burying her face in his chest, and once again Cloud hid his surprise. Instead he brought his arms around her and held her tightly against him, loving the way she fit into him.

"Tifa, I'm so sorry," Cloud began as he calmly and gently stroked her hair.

"Cloud please," Tifa interrupted him, "I just want to be alone tonight, it's been too much," she said speaking in her normal voice.

Cloud couldn't know if he could obey her request, as he contemplated her request he felt Tifa slip away from his arms, a little confused he looked at her, "Tifa?" he asked slightly puzzled.

Tifa appeared to regain her composure, hiding her doubt, fear, anger behind her invisible mask, "I'm tired Cloud," She sighed tiredly and closed her eyes, but it was her turn to be surprised when she felt his warm and soft lips on hers. Warm sensations spread throughout her and she felt a familiar tingling inside her, her senses took a brief note of how the kiss was soft and gentle yet filled with passion but at the same time not hungry or demanding before she melted into the kiss, it was like he was kissing her for the first time. She didn't struggle against him…at first, but as soon as her venomous thoughts returned she gathered all the strength she had and pushed him away.

Cloud wasn't surprised when Tifa pushed him away but he was hurt, deep down he knew he was wrong, he had lied to her and part of him wanted to understand her view, but try as hard as he might he was too blinded to see it, selfishly only wanting her comfort.

"Tifa, I'm sorry I lied to you," Cloud apologized, "If there was anything I could do to make it up to you I would," his voice was soft filled with a familiar sorrow her ears remembered.

The raven-haired female clenched her fists tightly, "Cloud, you don't understand do you?" Tifa asked rhetorically, "You said you loved me all along, I was overjoyed when I heard that but that was all a lie," as she spoke Cloud lowered his head dwelling on the words she spoke, "You told me you only had feelings for me and none for Aerith, but that wasn't true…why?" As she said her final words Cloud could hear sobs.

He raised his head to see tears forming back on her eyes, he made and attempt to move forward to wipe them away but she compensated by moving away as he approached. Cloud realizing her resolve spoke, "Tifa…I…I," He didn't know what to say, slowly he became aware of her position, of how she felt, her heart breaking knowing that she could have easily been replaced.

"We wouldn't be together if Aerith was alive would we?" Tifa asked, "Want to know something?" She asked him, "I loved you all along, ever since that day you left and we made our promise, I waited patiently as the hours turned into days, that in turn became weeks, then months and years, I waited clinging to the hope that you would come back and keep your promise, and you did, you came when I was in a pinch and I loved you more for it."

Cloud felt small, he wanted to reply but there were no words he could speak that would bring comfort to her.

"When you said you loved me all along, I was so overjoyed, knowing that you endured the same thing I did, but when you said it wasn't true and that you fell for another…" Tifa's sobs overcame her and she couldn't speak.

"Tifa believe me I did love you, for so long I did, but I don't know how, but I had feelings for Aerith," Cloud replied.

Tifa felt like an arrow had pierced her heart, "Do you still love her?" she asked.

Cloud nodded quickly, "Of course not, I don't even know if what I felt was love, but Tifa I know for a fact what I feel for you now is love and it far surpasses anything that I once held for Aerith."

Tifa felt a twinge of joy but the pain was still there, the pain of betrayal, "Still those feelings for me would not have existed…" Cloud cut her off.

"I don't know about the past, or would have become if Aerith was still alive, but isn't the present all that matters?" Cloud asked, "How we feel now, not how we felt, not looking back on what could have been but look forward to what should be?"

Tifa stared at Cloud in shock, she never thought that she would be lectured by him, that he held wisdom about life. She didn't object when he moved closer and pulled her into his arms, "I'll help you remember if you ever forget, remember?" Cloud said reminding her of another promise me had made to her when they first started living together, "I love you Tifa Lockhart, now and forever."

She looked up at him as his lips came down on hers, "Always?" she asked.

"Always," Cloud confirmed.

"Even if," She paused "If, I always wasn't here?" Tifa asked looking up at him.

"Tifa?" the cerulean-eyed boy asked looking down at her, he understood what she was saying, he understood her fear, her fear that she would be replaced.

Tifa knew what she was saying was selfish, but she couldn't bare the thought of Cloud with anyone else, even after she died she didn't want to be apart from him. Cloud hands came up and cupped her cheeks, he brought his lips down to brush against as he did he spoke.

"When you die, I die along with you, I'll follow you wherever you go," He whispered into the kiss.

Tifa smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss in the process, however when Cloud's tongue traced her lips requesting entrance she pulled away and smiled, all the tears from her face had gone.

"You promise?" Tifa asked.

"I swear it, my mistress," Cloud replied with a smirk.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked.

The blond-haired swordsman buried his face in Tifa's neck, "I'm yours Tifa, forever, I'll do anything to make you happy."

Tifa was both shocked and overjoyed at Cloud's statement, she smiled as she held him, her fingers running along the back of his neck and playing with the unruly hair. Things were certainly going to get better for her, but she won't have a chance to exhert her new influence tonight, because almost immediately as she went to kiss him a sleepy-eyed Marlene walked into dragging a pillow and her blanket along with her. She stopped when she saw Cloud there also.

"Is Cloud having a nightmare also?" Marlene asked, "Does he want to sleep with us too?"

To Be Continued…

* * *

Anyone else think that ending was cheesy? but it's not over yet, see Cloud finally submitted at the end thus the long awaited lemon with Tifa being dominant will definitely be in the next chapter...also I'm definitely sure the next chapter will be out a lot sooner. I know some people won't like my portrayal of Tifa, but i wanted her actions here to reflect similarly to the game when Cloud fell into the lifestream and the following events, some people may not like it and for that I'm sorry. Also another note, I'm sorry to say but this fic will be ending soon, only about 5 chapters left. I wonder if there's anyone left reading this story, it's been so long since I last updated, but if you did read, how about taking a few more seconds to click that review button and tell me what you think. 


End file.
